TWILIGHT
by chryssans289
Summary: Remake dari Novel berjudul TWILIGHT karya Stephenie Meyer. Seorang vampir yang jatuh cinta kepada manusia. Dapatkah ia menjaga orang yang dicintainya dari segala bahaya yang mengancam? "I don't have the strength, to stay away from you anymore."-Sehun. Pairing: HUNHAN! Warning: BL/BOYxBOY/YAOI!
1. BAB I: PANDANGAN PERTAMA

"TWILIGHT"

Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul TWILIGHT oleh Stephenie Meyer.

Yang kemudian di terjemahkan kedalam bahasa Indonesia oleh Lili Devita Sari

Diremake dengan sedikit perubahan untuk penyesuaian cerita. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hak cipta sepenuhnya milik penulis. Dan saya hanyalah me-REMAKE dengan menggunakan penyesuaian.

IT'S SO DAMN YAOI. IF YOU HAVE HOMOPHOBIC/HATE YAOI JUST CLICK BACK AND GO AWAY. IT'S SO EASY.

HUNHAN

RATED: T

Beberapa peran (baik karakter dan nama) akan diubah untuk penyesuaian cerita. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada yang tidak berkenan.

Dilarang men-copy paste FF ini meski ini hanyalah hasil remake dari sebuah Novel dan bukan cerita hasil dari diri saya sendiri. Kalian mungkin belum pernah merasakan meremake dari novel ke bentuk ketikan secara manual itu sangatlah melelahkan. Jadi mohon tolong dihargai.

Note: karena ada yang review dan bilang masih bingung, atau belum dapat feelnya HunHan. Jadi saya akan merombak ulang remake ini untuk karakternya dari chapter awal, kecuali beberapa orang untuk memudahkan pembaca. untuk setting tidak akan saya ubah. Karena mungkin ada dari kalian yang udah baca dari chapter 1 dan ada sedikit perbedaan dalam cerita. Mohon maaf apabila kurang nyaman.

..Chryssans289..

The most main Character Idetified:

1). Bella Swan /genderbender/: Xi Luhan (male)

2). Carlisle Cullen: Oh Junmyeon

3). Esme Cullen: Oh Esme

4). Edward Cullen: Oh Sehun

5). Emmet Cullen: Oh Chanyeol

6). Alice Cullen: Oh Taeyeon

7). Rosalie Hale /genderbender/: Byun Baekhyun (male)

8). Jasper Hale /genderbender/: Byun Baekhee (female)

9). Luhan's Mom: Xi YiFei

10). Jacob Black: Wu Yi Fan

Other cast is on going..

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

BAB I: PANDANGAN PERTAMA

.

.

.

Ibuku mengantar ke bandara, jendela mobil yang kami tumpangi dibiarkan terbuka. Suhu kota Phoenix 23⁰C langit cerah, biru tanpa awan. Aku mengenakan kaos favoritku tanpa lengan; aku mengenakannya sebagai lambang perpisahan. Benda yang kubawa-bawa adalah sepotong _parka_.

Di Semenanjung Olympic di barat laut Washington, sebuah kota kecil bernafa Forks berdiri dibawah langit yang nyaris selalu tertutup awan. Di kota terpencil ini hujan turun lebih sering dibandingkan di tempat lainnya di Amerika Serikat. Dari kota inilah, dan dari bayangannya yang kelam dan kental, ibuku melarikan diri bersamaku ketika aku baru berusia beberapa bulan. Di kota inilah aku dipaksa menghabiskan satu bulan setiap musim panas sampai aku berusia empat belas tahun. Ketika itulah aku akhirnya mengambil keputusan tegas; dan sebagai gantinya selama tiga musim panas terakhir ini, ayahku, Charlie, berlibur bersamaku di California selama dua minggu. Ke kota Forks-lah sekarang aku megasingkan diri keputusan yang kuambil dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Aku benci Forks.

Aku mencintai Phoenix. Aku mencintai matahari dan panasnya yang menyengat. Aku mencintai kotanya yang dahsyat dan megah.

"Luhan," Ibuku berkata untuk terakhir kali dari ribuan kali ia mengatakannya sebelum aku naik pesawat. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Ibuku mirip diriku, kecuali rambut panjang tergerainya dan garis usia di sekeliling bibir dan matanya. Aku merasa sedikit panik ketika menatap mata kekanak-kanakannya yang lebar. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan ibuku yang penuh kasih, labil, dan konyol ini sendirian? Tentu saja sekarang ia bersama Phil, jadi ada yang membayar tagihan-tagihannya, akan ada makanan di kulkas, mobilnya takkan kehabisan bahan bakar, dan ada orang yang bisa di teleponnya bila ia tersesat, tapi tetap saja...

"Aku _ingin_ pergi," aku berbohong. Aku tak pernah pandai berbohong, tapi aku tetap mengatakan kebohongan ini begitu sering hingga sekarang nyaris terdengar meyakinkan.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Charlie."

"Akan kusampaikan."

"Sampai bertemu lagi," ibuku berkeras. "Kau bisa pulang kapanpun kau mau—aku akan segera datang begitu kau membutuhkanku."

Tapi di matanya bisa kulihat pengorbanan dibalik janji itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku," pintaku. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku sayang padamu, Ma."

Ibuku memelukku erat-erat beberapa menit, kemudian aku naik ke pesawat, dan iapun pergi.

Memakan waktu empat jam untuk terbang dari Phoenix ke Seattle, satu jam lagi menumpang pesawat kecil menuju Port Angeles, lalu satu jam perjalanan darat menuju Forks. Perjalanan udara tidak mengusikku; tapi satu jam dalam mobil bersama Charlie-lah yang agak ku khawatirkan.

Secara keseluruhan Charlie lumayan baik. Perasaan senangnya sepertinya tulus, ketika untuk pertama kali aku datang dan tinggal bersamanya entah selama berapa lama. Ia sudah mendaftarkan aku ke SMA dan akan membantuku mendapatkan kendaraan pribadi.

Tapi tentu saja saat-saat bersama Charlie terasa canggung. Kami sama-sama bukan tipe yang suka bicara, dan aku juga tidak tau harus bilang apa. Aku tau ia agak bingung atas keputusanku—sebab seperti ibuku, aku juga tidak menyembunyikan ketidaksukaanku pada Forks.

Ketika aku mendarat di Port Angeles, hujan turun. Aku tidak melihatnya sebagai pertanda—hanya sesuatu yang tak terelakkan. Lagipula aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada matahari.

Charlie menungguku di mobil patrolinya. Yang inipun sudah kuduga. Charlie adalah Kepala Polisi bagi orang-orang baik di Forks. Tujuan utamaku dibalik membeli mobil, meskipun tabunganku kurang, adalah karena kau menolak diantar berkeliling kota dengan mobil yang memiliki lampu merah-biru diatasnya. Tak ada yang membuat laju mobil berkurang selain polisi.

Charlie memelukku canggung dengan satu lengan ketika aku menuruni pesawat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Lu." Katanya, tersenyum ketika spontan menangkap dan menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

"Kau tak banyak berubah, bagaimana YiFei?"

"Mama baik-baik saja. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Dad." Aku tidak diizinkan memanggilnya Charlie bila bertatap muka.

Aku hanya membawa beberapa tas. Kebanyakan pakaian Arizona-ku tidak cocok untuk dipakai di Washington. Ibuku dan aku telah mengumpulkan apa saja yang kami miliki untuk melengkapi pakaian musim dinginku, tapi tetap saja kelewat sedikit. Barang bawaanku muat begitu saja di bagasi mobil patroli Dad.

"Aku menemukan mobil yang bagus buatmu, benar-benar murah," ujarnya ketika kami sudah berada di mobil.

"Mobil jenis apa?" aku curiga dengan caranya mengatakan 'mobil bagus buat _mu_ ', seolah itu tidak sekedar "mobil bagus".

"Well, sebenarnya truk, sebuah Chevy."

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Kau ingat Billy Wu di La Push?" La Push adalah reservasi Indian kecil di pantai.

"Tidak."

"Dulu dia suka pergi memancing bersama kita di musim panas." Charlie menambahkan.

Pantas saja aku tidak ingat. Aku mahir menyingkirkan hal-hal tidak penting dan menyakitkan dari ingatanku.

"Sekarang dia menggunakan kursi roda." Charlie melanjutkan ketika aku diam saja, "Jadi dia tidak bisa mengemudi lagi, dan menawarkan truknya padaku dengan harga murah."

"Keluaran tahun berapa?" dari perubahan ekspresinya aku tahu ia berharap aku tidak pernah melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

" _Well_ , Billy sudah merawat mesinnya dengan baik—umurnya baru beberapa tahun _kok_ , sungguh."

Kuharap Dad tidak menyepelekan aku dan berharap aku memercayai kata-katanya dengan mudah. "Kapan dia memebelinya?"

"Rasanya tahun 1984."

"Apa waktu dibeli masih baru?"

" _Well,_ tidak. Kurasa mobil itu keluaran awal '60-an—atau setidaknya akhir '50-an." Dad mengakui malu-malu.

"Ch-Dad, aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang mobil. Aku tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya kalau ada yang rusak, dan aku tidak sanggup membayar montir."

"Sungguh, Luhan, benda itu hebat. Model seperti itu tidak ada lagi dijaman sekarang."

 _Benda itu_ , pikirku... sebutan itu bisa dipakai—paling jelek sebagai nama panggilan.

"Seberapa murah yang Dad maksud?" bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa berkompromi soal yang satu ini.

" _Well,_ sayang. Aku sebenarnya sudah membelikannya untukmu. Sebagai hadiah selamat datang." Charlie melirikku dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

Wow. Gratis.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya Dad. Aku berencana membeli sendiri mobilku."

"Aku tidak keberatan kok. Aku ingin kau senang disini."

Ia memandang lurus kejalan saat mengatakannya. Charlie merasa tak nyaman mengekspresikan emosinya. Aku mewarisi hal itu darinya. Jadi aku memandang lurus kedepan ketika menjawab.

"Ah, Dad. Thanks. Aku sangat menghargainya." Tak perlu kutambahkan bahwa aku tak mungkin bahagia di Forks. Dad tidak perlu ikut menderita bersamaku. Dan aku tak pernah meminta truk gratis—atau mesin.

" _Well_ , sama-sama kalau begitu." Gumamnya, tersipu oleh ucapan terimakasihku.

Kami masih bicara tentang cuaca yang lembab, dan itulah sebagian besar topik percakapan kami. Selebihnya kami memandang keluar jendela dalam diam.

Tentu saja pemandangannya indah; aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Semua hijau: pepohonan dengan batang-batang tertutup lumut, kanopi diantara cabang-cabangnya, tanahnya tertutup daun yang berguguran. Bahkan udaranya tersaring diantara dedaunan yang hijau.

Terlalu hijau—sebuah planet yang asing.

Akhirnya kami tiba di rumah Charlie. Ia masih tinggal di rumah kecil dengan dua kamar tidur, yang dibelinya bersama ibuku pada awal pernikahan mereka. Hanya itu hari-hari pernikahan yang mereka miliki—masa-masa awal. Di sana, terparkir di jalanan di depan rumah yang tak pernah berubah, tampak truk baruku— _well_ , baru buatku. Truk itu berwarna merah kusam, dengan bemper dan kap yang melekuk dan besar. Yang membuatku amat terkejut, aku menyukainya. Aku tak tau apakah benda itu bisa berjalan, tapi bisa kubayangkan diriku berada di dalamnya. Ditambah lagi, kendaraan itu jenisnya sangat kokoh yang tidak mungkin bisa rusak—jenis yang mungkin dapat kau temukan di lokasi kecelakaan dengan cat tak tergores dan dikelilingi serpihan mobil yang telah dihantamnya.

"Wow, Dad, aku suka! Thanks!" sekarang hari-hari menakutkan yang akan menjelang akan menakutkan lagi. Aku takkan dihadapkan pada pilihan berjalan dua mil ke sekolah hujan-hujan atau menumpang mobil patroli polisi.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya." Kata Charlie parau, sekali lagi merasa malu.

Cuma butuh sekali angkut untuk membawa barang-barangku keatas. Aku mendapatkan kamar di sebelah barat yang menghadap ke halaman depan. Kamar itu sangat familier, itu kamarku sejak aku dilahirkan. Lantai kayu, dinding biru cerah, langit-langit lancip, tirai berenda kekuningan yang membingkai jendela—semua ini bagian masa kecilku. Satu-satunya perubahan yang dibuat Charlie adalah mengganti tempat tidur bayi menjadi tempat tidur sungguhan dan menambahkan meja seiring pertumbuhanku. Di meja itu sekarang ada komputer bekas, dengan modem tersambung pada kabel telpon yang menempel sepanjang lantai hingga colokan telepon terdekat. Ini permintaan ibuku, supaya kami mudah untuk berkomunikasi. Kursi goyang dari masa bayiku masih ada di sudut.

Hanya ada satu kamar mandi kecil dilantai atas, dan aku harus memakainya dengan Charlie. Aku berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan keadaan itu, yeah, kami sama-sama lelaki.

Salah satu hal terbaik tentang Charlie adalah, ia tidak pernah membuntutuiku. Ia membiarkanku sendirian untuk membongkar dan merapikan bawaanku, perilaku yang tidak mungkin kudapatkan dari ibu. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa sendirian, tidak harus tersenyum dan tampak gembira; lega bisa memandang murung keluar jendela, memandangi hujan lebat dan membiarkan kesedihanku mengalir. Aku tidak sedang _mood_ untuk menangis habis-habisan. Aku akan menyimpannya sampai saat tidur nanti, ketika aku harus memikirkan esok pagi, tapi mungkin tidak, karena sekali lagi, aku adalah seorang laki-laki yang tidak seharusnya menangis terlalu sering.

Total SMA Forks hanya memiliki sangat sedikit murid, yaitu 357—sekarang 358; sementara murid SMP di tempat asalku dulu adalebih dari tujuh ratus orang. Semua murid di sini tumbuh bersama-sama—kakek-nenek mereka menghabiskan masa kecil bersama. Aku akan jadi seorang pria baru dari kota besar, mengundang penasaran, orang aneh.

Barangkali takkan begitu jadinya bila aku berpenampilan seperti layaknya anak-anak dari Phoenix. Tapi secara fisik aku tak akan pernah cocok berada dimanapun. Aku _harus_ berkulit coklat, _sporty_ , pirang—pemain voli, atau kapten basket mungkin—oke yang satu ini mustahil—segala sesuatu yang cocok dengan kehidupan di lembah matahari.

Sebaliknya aku malah berkulit putih, bahkan tanpa mata biru atau rambut merah, meskipun sering terpapar sinar matahari. Tubuhku terlalu langsing—atau kurus—untuk ukuran seorang pria yang beranjak dewasa, tak berotot, lembek, jelas bukan tipikal seorang atlet; aku tidak memiliki kemampuan koordinasi antara tangan dan mata untuk berolahraga tanpa mempermalukan diri sendiri—dan melukai diriku serta siapapun di dekatku.

Ketika aku selesai memasukkan pakaian ke lemari tua dari kayu cemara, aku mengambil tas keperluan mandiku dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan seharian. Aku memandang wajahku dicermin sambil menyisir rambutku yang lembab dan kusut. Barangkali tipuan cahaya, tapi aku terlihat pucat, tidak sehat. Kulitku bisa saja cantik—bening, nyaris transparan—tapi semua itu tergantung warna. Disini aku tidak memiliki warna.

Memandang pantulan wajah pucatku di cermin, aku terpaksa mengakui sedang membohongi diriku sendiri. Bukan secara fisik saja aku tak pernah cocok. Dan kalau tak bisa menemukan tempat di sekolah berpopulasi tiga ratus orang, kesempatan apa yang kupunya disini?

Hubunganku dengan orang-orang sebayaku tidak bagus. Barangkali sebenarnya hubunganku dengan orang-orang tak pernah bagus, titik. Bahkan ibuku, orang yang paling dekat denganku dibandingkan siapapun di dunia ini, tidak pernah selaras denganku, tak pernah benar-benar sepaham. Kadang-kadang aku membayangkan apakah aku melihat hal yang sama seperti yang dilihat orang lain di dunia ini. Mungkin ada masalah dengan otakku.

Tapi penyebabnya tidak penting. Yang penting adalah akibatnya. Dan besok adalah permulaan.

...

Tidurku gelisah malam itu, bahkan setelah aku selesai menangis (pada akhirnya aku menangis juga). Hujan terus menderu dan angin yang menyapu atap tak lenyap juga dari kesadaranku. Aku menarik selimut tua itu menutupi kepala, kemudian menambahkan bantal-bantal. Tapi lepas tengah malam barulah aku tertidur, ketika hujan akhirnya berubah menjadi gerimis.

Pagi harinya kabut tebal yang biasa kulihat dari jendela kamarku, dan bisa kurasakan _klaustrofobia_ merayapi tubuhku. Disini aku tidak pernah bisa melihat langit, seperti di kandang.

Sarapan bersama Charlie berlangsung hening. Ia mendoakan supaya aku berhasil di sekolah. Aku berterimakasih padanya, meski tau doanya akan sia-sia belaka. Keberuntungan selalu menjauhiku. Charlie berangkat duluan, menuju kantor polisi yang menjadi istri dan keluarganya. Setelah ia pergi aku duduk di meja kayu ek persegi tua itu, di salah satu dari tiga kursi yang tak serasi, mengamati dapur kecilnya, dengan dinding panelnya yang gelap, rak-rak kuning terang, serta lantai linoleumnya yang putih. Tak ada yang berubah. Delapan belas tahun yang lalu ibuku mengecat rak-rak itu dengan harapan bisa membawa sedikit kecerah di rumah. Diatas perapian bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga yang mungil, tampak berderet foto-foto. Yang pertama foto pernikahan Charlie dan Ibuku di Las Vegas, kemudian foto kami dirumah sakit setelah aku lahir yang diambil oleh seorang perawat , diikuti rangkaian fotoku semasa sekolah hingga tahun lalu. Aku malu melihatnya—aku harus mencari cara supaya Charlie mau memindahkannya ke tempat lain, setidaknya selama aku tinggal disini.

Rasanya mustahil berada dirumah ini, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Charlie belum bisa melupakan ibuku. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

Aku tidak mau terburu-buru ke sekolah, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal dirumah lebih lama lagi. Aku mengenakan jaketku—yang rasanya seperti pakaian antiradiasi—dan menerobos hujan.

Hujan masih gerimis, tapi tak sampai membuatku basah kuyup ketika meraih kunci rumah yang selalu disembunyikan di bawah daun pintu, dan menguncinya. Suara decitan sepatu boot anti airku yang baru membuatku takut sendiri. Aku merindukan bunyi keretakan kerikil saat aku berjalan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti dan mengagumi trukku lagi seperti yang kuiinginkan; aku sedang terburu-buru keluar dari kabut lembab yang menyelubungi kepalaku dan hinggap di rambutku dari balik tudung jaket.

Di dalam truk nyaman dan kering. Entah Billy atau Charlie pasti telah membersihkannya, tapi dari jok berlapis kulit coklat itu samar-samat masih tercium bau tembakau, bensin, dan _peppermint._ Mesinnya langsung menyala, dan aku lega dibuatnya, tapi derunya keras sekali. Yah, truk setua ini pasti memiliki kekurangan. Radio antiknya masih berfungsi, nilai tambah yang tak terduga.

Menemukan letak sekolah tidaklah sulit, meskipun aku belum pernah kesana. Bangunan sekolah, seperti kebanyakan bangunan lainnya, letaknya tak jauh dari jalan raya. Tidak langsung ketahuan itu sekolah sih; hanya papan namanya yang menyatakan bangunan itu sebagai SMA Forks, yang membuatku berhenti. Bangunannya seperti sekumpulan rumah serasi, dibangun dengan batu-bata warna marun. Ada banyak sekali pohon dan semak-semak sehingga awalnya aku tak bisa mengira-ngira luasnya. Dimana aura institusinya?aku membayangkan sambil bernostalgia. Dimana pagar-pagar berantai dan pendeteksi logamnya?

Aku parkir di depan bangunan pertama yang memiiki papan tanda kecil diatas pintu, bertuliskan 'TATA USAHA'. Tak ada yang parkir disana, sehingga aku yakin itu daerah parkir khusus. Tapi aku memutuskan akan bertanya di dalam, daripada berputar-putar di bawah guyuran hujan seperti orang tolol. Dengan enggan aku melangkah keluar dari trukku yang nyaman dan hangat, menyusuri jalan setapak dari bebatuan kecil berpagar warna gelap. Sebelum membuka pintu aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Di dalam keadaan cukup terang, dan lebih hangat dari yang kuharap. Kantornya kecil, ruang tunggunya dilengkapi kursi lipat berjok, karpet bersemburat jingga, pemberitahuan dan penghargaan bergantungan di dinding, sebuah jam dinding besar berdetak keras. Tanaman ada dimana-mana dalam pot plastik besar, seolah pepohonan yang tumbuh rimbun di luar masih belum cukup. Ruangan itu dibagi oleh dua konter panjang. Berantakan karena keranjangan-keranjang kawat penuh kertas. Pamflet-pamflet warna terang direkatkan di depannya. Ada tiga meja dibalik konter, salah satunya dihuni wanita bertubuh besar berambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata. Ia mengenakan _T-shirt_ ungu, yang membuatku merasa pakaianku berlebihan.

Wanita berambut merah itu mendongak, "Bisa kubantu?"

"Aku Xi Luhan," kataku. Kulihat matanya berkilat kejut. Tak diragukan lagi, aku akan segera menjadi topik gosip. Putra mantan istri kepala Polisi yang bertingkah akhirnya pulang.

"Tentu saja," katanya. Ia mengaduk-aduk tumpukan dokumen di mejanya hingga menemukan apa yang dicarinya. "Ini jadwal pelajaranmu, dan peta sekolah." Ia membawa beberapa lembar kerja ke meja konter dan memperlihatkannya padaku.

Kemudian ia menjelaskan kelas-kelas yang harus kuambil, sedangkan rute terbaik menuju masing-masing kelas pada peta, dan menyerahkan lembaran kertas yang harus ditandatangani masing-masing guru. Pada akhir jam pelajaran nanti aku harus menyerahkannya kembali. Ia tersenyum dan berharap, seperti Charlie, aku senang berada di sini, di Forks. Aku balas tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya sebisaku.

Ketika aku keluar lagi menuju truk, murid-murid lain berdatangan. Aku mengemudi mengelilingi sekolah, mengikuti barisan mobil-mobil lain. Aku senang mobil-mobil lainnya juga sama tuanya seperti trukku, tak ada yang bagus. Di tempat asalku, aku tinggal di pemukiman kelas bawah di distrik Paradise Valley. Melihat Mercedes baru atau Porsche di parkiran murid sudah biasa bagiku. Di sini, mobil terbagus adalah Volvo yang bersih mengkilap, dan jelas mencolok. Tetap saja aku mematikan mesin begitu mendapatkan tempat parkir, sehingga suaranya yang keras tidak menarik perhatian.

Aku mempelajari petanya di dalam truk, berusaha mengingatnya; berharap aku tak perlu berjalan sambil terus memeganginya seharian. Aku memasukkan semua ke tas, dan menyandang talinya ke bahu, dan menarik napas panjang. Aku bisa melakukannya, aku setengah membohongi diriku. Tak ada yang bakal menggigitku. Akhirnya aku menghembuskan napas dan melangkah keluar truk.

Kubiarkan wajahku tersamarkan tudung jaket ketika berjalan melintasi trotoar yang dipenuhi remaja. Jaket hitam polosku tidak mencolok, aku menyadarinya dengan perasaan lega.

Begitu sampai di kafetaria, gedung tiga dengan mudah kutemukan. Angka "3" hitam besar dicat di kotak persegi putih di pojok sebelah timur. Aku mendapati napasku pelan-pelan berubah terengah begitu mendekati pintunya. Aku berusaha menahan napas ketika mengikuti dua orang yang mengenakan jas hujan unisex melewati pintu.

Kelasnya kecil. Orang-orang di depanku berhenti tepat dimuka pintu untuk menggantungkan jas hujan mereka di tiang gantungan yang panjang. Aku mencontoh mereka. Mereka dua orang gadis, yang satu berambut pirang, yang lain juga berkulit pucat, rambutnya coklat muda. Setidaknya warna kulitku tidak bakal mencolok disini.

Aku menyerahkan lembaran tadi pada seorang guru, laki-laki tinggi botak yang di mejanya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan Mr Mason. ia melongo menatapku ketika melihat namaku—bukan respon yang membangun—dan tentu saja wajahku memerah seperti tomat. Tapi setidaknya ia menyuruhku duduk di meja kosong dibelakang tanpa memperkenalkanku pada teman-teman sekelas. Sulit bagi teman-teman baruku untuk menatapku dibelakang, tapi entah bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya. Aku terus menunduk, memandangi daftar bacaan yang diberikan guruku. Bacaan dasar; Brontë, Shakespare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Aku sudah pernah membaca semuanya. Menyenangkan... dan membosankan. Aku membayangkan apakah ibuku mau mengirimkan folder esai-esai lamaku atau apakah menurut dia itu sama dengan menyontek. Aku berdebat dengannya dalam benakku sementara guru terus berbicara di depan kelas.

Ketika bel berbunyi, suaranya berupa gumaman samar. Seorang cowok kurus dengan kulit bermasalah dan rambut hitam licin bagai oli bersandar di lorong dan berbicara padaku.

"Kau Xi Luhan, kan?" ia kelihatan seperti orang yang kelewat suka menolong, tipe angota klub catur.

"Luhan," aku meralatnya. Semua orang dalam jarak tiga kursi berbalik menghadapku.

"Habis ini kau masuk kelas apa?" tanyanya.

Aku harus memeriksa dulu di dalam tasku. "Mmm, Pemerintahan, dengan Jefferson, di gedung enam."

Aku tak bisa melihat kemanapun tanpa beradu pandang dengan mata-mata yang penasaran.

"Aku akan ke gedung empat, aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu." Jelas tipe yang kelewat suka menolong. "Aku Chen," tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum hati-hati. "Terima kasih."

Kami mengambil jaket dan menerobos hujan, yang sudah reda. Aku berani bersumpah beberapa orang di belakang kami berjalan cukup dekat supaya bisa menguping. Kuharap aku tidak menjadi paranoid.

"Jadi, ini sangat berbeda dengan Phoenix heh?" tanyanya.

"Sangat."

"Disana sering hujan, kan?"

"Tiga atau empat kali setahun."

"Wow, seperti apa rasanya?" ia membayangkan.

"Cerah," ujarku

"Kulitmu tidak terlalu coklat, tergolong pucat malahan."

"Ibuku setengah albino."

Ia mengamati wajahku dengan waswas, dan aku mendesah. Kelihatannya awan dan selera humor tidak pernah selaras.

Beberapa bulan saja ditempat ini, aku pasti sudah lupa bagaimana caranya bersikap sinis.

Kami berjalan lagi mengitari kafetaria, ke gedung-gedung di sebelah selatan dekat gimnasium. Chen mengantarku sampai ke pintu, meskipun papan tandanya jelas.

"Semoga berhasil," katanya ketika aku meraih gagang pintu.

"Barangkali kita akan bertemu dikelas lain." Ia terdengar berharap, itu membuatku merasa agak aneh.

Aku tersenyum samar dan masuk.

Sisa pagi itu berlalu kurang lebih sama. Guru trigonometriku, Mr Varner, yang bakal kubenci juga karena mata pelajaran yang diajarkannya, adalah satu-satunya yang menyuruhku berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri, aku tergagap, wajahku merah padam, dan tersandung sepatu bootku sendiri ketika menuju kursiku.

Setelah dua pelajaran, aku mulai mengenali beberapa wajah di masing-masing kelas. Selalu ada yang lebih berani dari yang lain, yang memperkenalkan diri dan bertanya mengapa aku menyukai Forks. Aku mencoba berdiplomasi, tapi secara keseluruhan aku hanya berbohong. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah membutuhkan peta.

Seorang gadis duduk disebelahku baik di kelas Trigono dan bahasa Spanyol, dan ia berjalan menemaniku menuju kafetaria saat makan siang. Tubuhnya mungil, lebih pendek daripada aku yang 172 senti, tapi rambut gelapnya yang sangat ikal berhasil menyamarkan perbedaan tinggi kami. Aku tak ingat namanya, jadi aku tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika ia mengoceh tentang guru-guru dan pelajarannya. Aku tak berusaha memerhatikannya.

Kami duduk diujung meja yang dipenuhi beberapa temannya. Ia memperkenalkanku pada mereka. Aku langsung lupa nama-nama mereka begitu ia mulai mengobrol dengan mereka. Mereka tampak kagum dengan keberaniannya berbicara denganku. Pria dari kelas Bahasa Inggris, Chen, melambai padaku dari seberang ruangan.

Disanalah, duduk di ruang makan siang, berusaha memulai pembicaraan dengan tujuh orang asing yang penasaran, ketika aku pertama kali melihat mereka.

Mereka duduk di sudut kafetaria, sejauh mungkin dari tempat dudukku. Mereka berlima. Mereka tidak bicara, juga tidak makan, meskipun di depan mereka masing-masing ada satu nampan makanan yang tak tersentuh. Mereka tidak terpana menatapku, tidak seperti kebanyakan murid lainnya, jadi rasanya aman memandangi mereka tanpa takut bakal beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata yang kelewat penasaran. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku.

Mereka tidak terlihat seperti yang lain. Dari tiga laki-laki, yang satu bertubuh besar—berotot seperti atlet angkat besi profesional namun tidak berlebihan, rambutnya gelap lurus. Yang lain lebih pendek, lebih langsing, berkulit pucat dan rambutnya berwarna baby pink seperti gulali, dia punya mata pupy yang cantik. Yang terakhir kurus—tapi aku jauh lebih kurus darinya, tubuhnya tegap dengan bahu yang lebar dan terlihat sangat kokoh, rambutnya berwarna perunggu yang terlihat berantakan. Ia lebih kekanakan daripada yang dua lagi, yang kelihatannya lebih pendiam dan beraura tenang.

Yang wanita kebalikannya. Yang jangkung tatapannya hangat. Tubuhnya indah, seperti yang kalian lihat di sampul _Sports Illustrated_ edisi pakaian renang, sosok yang membuat setiap wanita tidak percaya diri hanya dengan berada diruangan yang sama. Rambutnya keemasan, tergerai lembut di punggung. Gadis yang satu lagi bertubuh pendek seperti peri, sangat kurus, perawakannya mungil. Rambutnya hitam kelam dan dipotong pendek sebatas leher.

Namun toh mereka sama persis. Mereka pucat pasi, paling pucat dari semua murid yang hidup di kota tanpa matahari ini. Lebih pucat daripada aku, si albino. Mata mereka sangat gelap, begitu kontras dengan mereka yang berambut pirang. Mereka juga memiliki kantung mata—keunguan, memar seperti bayangan. Seolah-olah mereka melewati malam panjang tanpa bisa tidur, atau baru saja hampir sembuh dari patah hidung mereka, semua garis tubuh mereka lurus, sempurna, dan kaku.

Tapi bukan semua itu yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling. Aku memandang wajah mereka karena wajah mereka begitu berbeda, namun sangat mirip, semuanya luar biasa, keindahan yang memancarkan kekejaman. Mereka wajah-wajah yang tak pernah kuharapkan bakal kulihat kecuali dihalaman majalah _fashion_. Atau dilukis seorang pelukis ahli sebagai wajah malaikat. Sulit memutuskan siapa yang paling indah—mungkin wanita berambut pirang yang sempurna itu, atau pria yang berambut perunggu.

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan—dari satu sama lain, dari murid-murid lain, dari segala sesuatu sejauh yang kulihat. Ketika aku memerhatikan, si wanita mungil berambut pendek bangkit membawa nampan—kaleng sodanya belum dibuka, apelnya masih utuh—dan berlalu sambil melompat cepat dan indah. Gerakan yang bisa dilakukan di landasan pacu. Aku terus mengawasinya, mengagumi langkah luwesnya yang bagai penari, sampai ia menaruh nampannya di tempat nampan kotor dan melayang lewat pintu belakang, lebih cepat dari yang kupikir mungkin dilakukannya. Mataku tertuju kembali ke yang lain, yang sama sekali tak beranjak.

"Siapa _mereka_?" aku bertanya pada wanita dari kelas Spanyol-ku, yang aku lupa namanya.

Ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang kumaksud—tiba-tiba salah satu pria dari kelompok itu memandang kearahnya, pria yang bertubuh kurus dan berwajah kekanakan, mungkin yang paling muda. Ia melihat kearah wanita disebelahku hanya beberapa detik, lalu matanya yang gelap mengerjap kearahku.

Ia berpaling dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari yang bisa kulakukan, meskipun karena malu aku langsung menunduk saat itu juga. Sekilas tadi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan—seolah temanku telah menyebut namanya, dan ia memandang sebagai reaksi spontan, telah memutuskan untuk menjawab.

Wanita disebelahku tertawa tersipu, menunduk memandangi meja seperti aku.

"Itu Oh Sehun dan Oh Chanyeol, serta Byun Baekhyun, si pria mungil berambut gulali, dan yang berwajah sempurna dengan rambut pirang itu Oh Taeyeon. Yang baru saja pergi namanya Byun Baekhee; mereka tinggal bersama Dr Oh dan istrinya." Ia mengatakannya dengan berbisik.

Aku melirik pria tampan itu, yang sekarang sedang memandangi nampannya, mencubit-cubit bagelnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang pucat. Mulutnya bergerak sangat cepat, bibirnya yang sempurna nyaris tidak terbuka. Yang tiga lagi masih membuang muka, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Aku menemukan sedikit hal menarik ketika pandangan mataku mendapati si pria mungil dengan rambut gulali memainkan tangan besar si pria berambut hitam lurus. Tangan mereka begitu kontras seperti anak dan ayah, si mungil dengan tangannya yang kecil dan berjemari lentik, sementara si pria besar punya tangan yang sepertinya mampu meremukkan tulang-tulang di tubuhku dalam sekali gerakan. Mereka terlihat seperti ayah dan anak, atau kakak dan adik, tapi interaksi mereka terlihat semakin intim ketika si pria yang lebih besar mengusap sudut bibir si pria mungil. Ah, mungkin itu hanyalah cara mereka mengungkapkan kasih sayang— _well_ , apa peduliku?

Mereka punya nama yang tidak populer, pikirku. Nama-nama yang dimiliki generasi kakek-nenek. Tapi barangkali disini nama-nama itu populer—khas nama-nama kota kecil? Aku akhirnya ingat wanita di sebelahku bernama Jessica Jung, nama depan yang sangat umum. Di kelas Sejarah di tempat asalku, ada dua wanita yang bernama Jessica.

"Mereka... sangat tampan dan cantik." Dengan susah payah aku menyatakan komentar yang mencolok itu.

"Benar!" Jessica setuju seraya terkekeh lagi. "Dan mereka selalu _bersama-sama_ —Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, maksudku." Suaranya mewakili keterkejutan dan ketidaksetujuan.

"Yang mana diantara mereka yang bermarga Oh?" tanyaku. "Mereka tidak kelihatan seperti satu keluarga..."

"Oh, memang tidak, Dr Oh masih sangat muda, kira-kira dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan. Mereka semua anak-anak adopsi. Yang bermarga Byun adalah sepasang kembaran laki-laki dan perempuan—Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Baekhee—mereka anak angkat."

"Mereka kelihatannya agak terlalu tua untuk menjadi anak angkat."

"Sekarang memang, Baekhyun dan Baekhee umurnya delapan belas, tapi mereka sudah hidup bersama Mrs Oh sejak masih delapan tahun. Mrs Oh bibi mereka atau seperti itulah."

"Mereka baik sekali—mau memelihara semua anak-anak itu, ketika mereka masih kecil dan segalanya."

"Kurasa begitu," Ujar Jessica enggan, dan aku mendapat kesan ia tidak menyukai sang dokter dan istrinya untuk alasan tertentu. Dari caranya memandang anak-anak adopsi itu, aku menduga alasannya adalah iri. "Kurasa Mrs Oh tidak bisa punya anak,"Jessica menambahkan, seolah-olah komentarnya mengurangi kebaikan hati mereka.

Sepanjang percakapan mataku mengerjab lagi-dan lagi ke meja tempat keluarga aneh itu duduk. Mereka terus memandang dinding dan tidak makan.

"Apa mereka sejak dulu tinggal di Forks?" tanyaku. Aku yakin pernah melihat mereka di salah satu kunjungan musim panasku di sini.

"Tidak," kata Jessica, nadanya mengindikasikan bahwa seharusnya itu sudah jelas, bahkan bagi pendatang baru seperti aku. "Mereka baru saja pindah kesini dua tahun yang lalu dari sekitar Alaska."

Aku merasakan sebersit rasa iba, sekaligus lega. Iba karena, betapapun cantik dan tampannya mereka, mereka adalah pendatang, jelas tidak diterima. Dan lega karena aku bukan satu-satunya pendatang baru disini, dan juga pasti bukan yang paling menarik bila dilihat dari standar apapun.

Saat aku mengamati mereka, yang paling muda, salah satu yang bermarga Oh, mendongak dan beradu pandang denganku, kali ini ekspresinya memancarkan rasa penasaran yang nyata. Ketika aku pelan-pelan mengalihkan pandangan, tampak olehku bahwa tatapannya mencerminkan semacam harapan yang tak terpuaskan.

"Pria berambut coklat kemerahan itu siapa?" tanyaku. Aku mengintip kearahnya lewat sudut mata, dan ia masih menatapku, tapi tidak melongo seperti murid-murid lain seharian ini—ekspresinya sedikit gelisah. Aku kembali menunduk.

"Itu Sehun. Dia tampan tentu saja, tapi jangan buang-buang waktu. Dia tidak berkencan. Kelihatannya tak satupun wanita disini cukup cantik baginya." Jessica mendengus, sikapnya jelas pahit. Aku membayangkan kapan Sehun menampiknya.

Aku menggigit bibir untuk menyembunyikan senyum, lalu aku kembali memandang Sehun, Ia sudah memalingkan wajah, tapi rasanya pipinya seperti tertarik, seolah-olah ia juga tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berempat meninggalkan meja bersama-sama. Tak diragukan lagi mereka sangat anggun—bahkan si pria berambut lurus yang bertubuh tinggi besar. Aku kecewa menyaksikan kepergian mereka, yang bernama Sehun tidak menoleh kearahku lagi.

Aku duduk di meja bersama Jessica dan teman-temannya lebih lama, daripada kalau aku duduk sendirian. Aku tidak ingin terlambat tiba dikelas pada hari pertamaku di sekolah. Salah satu kenalan baruku, yang dengan baik hati mau mengingatkan lagi bahwa namanya Angela, juga mengambil kelas Biologi II bersamaku pada jam berikutnya. Kami berjalan ke kelas bersama-sama tanpa bicara. ia juga pemalu.

Ketika kami memasuki kelas, Angela duduk di meja lab yang bagian atasnya berwarna hitam, persis yang dulu sering kutempati. Ia sudah punya teman sebangku. Malah sebenarnya semua meja telah terisi, kecuali satu yang masih kosong. Di sisi gang tengah, aku mengenal Oh Sehun dari rambutnya yang tidak biasa, duduk di sebelah kursi yang masih kosong.

Saat aku menyusuri gang untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada guru dan memintanya menandatangani kertasku, aku diam-diam memperhatikan Sehun. Ketika aku melewatinya, tiba-tiba duduknya jadi kaku. Ia menatapku lagi, mataku bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata dengan ekspresi paling aneh—tdak bersahabat, gusar. Bergegas aku memalingkan wajah, terkejut, wajahku merah padam. Aku tersandung kakiku sendiri dan nyaris terjerembab hingga tanganku meraih ujung meja. Wanita yang duduk disitu terkekeh pelan.

Saat itulah aku memperhatikan bahwa matanya berwarna hitam—hitam legam.

Mr Banner menandatangani kertasku dan menyerahkan sebuah buku tanpa berbasa-basi tentang perkenalan. Bisa kukatakan kami bakal cocok. Tentu saja dia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menyuruhku menempati kursi kosong ditengah kelas. Aku terus menunduk ketika menempatkan diriku di sisi _nya_ , bingung oleh tatapan antagonis yang dilemparkannya padaku.

Tanpa mengangkat wajah, kuatur bukuku di meja lalu duduk, tapi dari sudut mata bisa kulihat posturnya berubah. Ia menjauh dariku, duduk diujung kursi, memalingkan wajah seolah-olah mencium aroma yang tidak enak. Diam diam aku mengendus rambutku yang cukup panjang, sudah sampai ke tengkuk, aku belum sempat memotongnya. Aromanya seperti stroberi, aroma shampo kesukaanku. Sepertinya baunya cukup enak. Aku menarik pelan poniku yang mulai panjang lalu kujatuhkan ke dahi hingga rasanya sampai menusuk-nusuk mataku. Dan kemudian aku mencoba kembali berkosentrasi pada pelajaran.

Tapi sialnya pelajaran saat itu mengenai anatomi seluler, sesuatu yang sudah pernah kupelajari. Meski begitu aku tetap mencatat dengan teliti, dan selalu menunduk.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri dan sesekali mengintip lewat celah rambutku ke pria aneh disebelahku. Sepanjang pelajaran ia tak pernah duduk santai diujung kursinya, sejauh mungkin dariku. Aku bisa melihat ia meletakkan tangannya yang mengepal diletakkan di paha kiri, otot-ototnya menyembul dibalik kulit pucatnya. Untuk yang satu ini, ia juga tak pernah santai. Lengan panjang kaus putihnya digulung sampai siku, dan mengejutkan karena lengannya kekar dan berotot di balik kulitnya yang pucat. Ia tidak kelihatan sekurus itu ketika berdampingan dengan kakaknya yang berperawakan besar.

Pelajaran kali ini kelihatan lebih lama dari yang lain. Apa itu karena sekolah sudah hampir usai, atau karena aku sedang menunggu kepalan tangannya mengendur? Tangannya terus terkepal, ia duduk bergeming sampai-sampai ia seolah-olah tidak bernapas. Apa yang salah dengannya? Apakah ini perilaku normalnya? Aku mempertanyakan penilaian Jessica yang ketus saat makan siang tadi. Barangkali wanita itu tidak sebenci yang kupikir.

Tak mungkin ada hubungannya denganku. Ia sama sekali tak mengenalku.

Sekali lagi aku mengintip, dan menyesalinya. Ia sedang menatapku, matanya yang hitam penuh rasa jijik. Ketika aku mengalihkan pandang, menciut dikursiku, tiba-tiba frase _'bila rupa bisa membunuh'_ melintas dibenakku.

Bel berbunyi keras, membuatku terperanjat. Sehun bangkit dari duduk. Dengan luwes ia berdiri—ia lebih tinggi daripada yang kukira—memunggungiku, dan ia sudah keluar dari pintu sebelum yang lain beranjak dari kursi mereka.

Aku duduk membeku, menatapnya tak berkedip melalui mata rusaku. Ia jahat sekali. Ini tidak adil. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku, mencoba mengenyahkan kemarahan yang mulai menyelimuti, sebab khawatir air mataku akan menggenang. Untuk beberapa alasan emosiku melekat erat dengan saluran air mataku. Saat sedang marah aku biasanya menangis, kebiasaan yang memalukan terutama untuk seorang laki-laki.

"Apa kau Xi luhan?" Terdengar suara pria bertanya. Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat seorang pria bertampang tegas sekaligus tampan, rambutnya yang pirang pucat di- _gel_ membentuk _spike_ yang teratur. Ia tersenyum ramah. Ia jelas tidak menganggap bauku tidak enak.

"Luhan," ralatku tersenyum.

"Aku Kai Alexander, kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

"Hai, Kai." Aku tersenyum aneh mendengar namanya yang aneh.

"Kau butuh bantuan mencari kelasmu selanjutnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau ke gimnasium. Kurasa aku bisa menemukannya."

"Itu juga kelasku berikutnya." Ia tampak senang, meskipun itu bukan kebetulan yang luar biasa di sekolah kecil seperti ini. Oh, orang aneh dengan nama yang aneh.

Kami berjalan beriringan ke gimnasium; ia ternyata pria yang senang mengobrol—kebanyakan topik pembicaraan kami berasal darinya, memudahkan segalanya buatku. Ia tinggal di California sampai umur sepuluh tahun, jadi ia tau bagaimana perasaanku tentang matahari. Dari pembicaraan kami, aku jadi tau ia juga sekelas denganku di Bahasa Inggris. Ia orang paling ramah yang kutemui hari ini.

Tapi ketika kami memasuki gimnasium, ia bertanya,"Jadi, kau menusuk Oh Sehun dengan pensil atau apa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya bersikap seperti itu."

Aku menciut. Jadi, aku bukan satu-satunya yang memerhatikan hal ini. Dan rupanya itu bukan perilaku Sehun yang biasanya. Aku meneruskan untuk berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Maksudmu pria yang duduk di sebelahku di kelas Biologi?" tanyaku polos.

"Ya," katanya. "Dia kelihatan kesakitan atau apa."

"Aku tidak tau,"timpalku, "Aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya."

"Dia aneh." Kai masih terus berjalan bersamaku. "Kalau aku cukup beruntung bisa duduk denganmu, aku bakal ngobrol denganmu."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Ia cukup bersahabat dan memesona. Tapi itu tidak cukup mengobati sakit hatiku.

Guru senam kami, Pelatih Clapp, memberikan seragam untukku. Ia tidak menyuruhku mengganti pakaian dengan seragamku untu kelas hari ini. Di tempat asalku, pelajaran olahraga hanya selama dua tahun. Disini pelajaran olahraga wajib selama empat tahun. Secara harfiah, Forks bagiku adalah neraka di bumi.

Berturut-turut aku menyaksikan empat pertandingan voli. Mengingat jumlah cedera yang telah menimpaku—dan yang kutimbulkan—ketika bermain voli, aku jadi merasa agak mual.

Akhirnya bel terakhir berbunyi. Aku berjalan pelan ke kantor tata usaha untuk mengembalikan kertas-kertas yang sudah ditandatangani. Hujan sudah reda, tapi angin bertiup kencang dan lebih dingin. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri.

Sehun berdiri di meja di depanku. Aku mengenali rambut berwarna perunggu yang berantakan itu. Sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikan kedatanganku. Aku berdiri merapat ke dinding belakang, menunggu petugas resepsionist selesai.

Sehun sedang berdebat dengannya, nada suaranya rendah dan indah. Dengan cepat aku menangkap inti perdebatan mereka. Ia sedang berusaha menukar pelajaran Bologi dari jam ke enam ke jam lain—jam mana saja.

Aku sama sekali tak percaya keinginannnya memindahkan kelas Biologi-nya karena berhubungan denganku. Pasti sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum aku memasuki kelas itu. Raut wajahnya tadi pasti karena sedang jengkel semata. Tak mungkin orang asing ini bisa tiba-tiba sangat tidak menyukaiku.

Pintunya terbuka lagi, dan angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus ke dalam ruangan, meniup kertas-kertas di meja, meniup poniku hingga tersingkap keatas. Wanita yang masuk langsung melangkah ke meja, meletakkan catatan di keranjang kawat lalu keluar lagi. Tapi punggung Sehun menegang, dan perlahan ia berbalik menatapku—wajahnya luar biasa tampan—tatapannya menghujam dan sarat kebencian. Seketika aku merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat, hingga bulu kuduk di tanganku meremang. Tatapannya hanya sedetik, tapi membuatku membeku lebih dari angin yang dingin. Ia berbalik lagi ke resepsionist.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja," Katanya terburu-buru dengan nada selembut beledu. "Aku mengerti ini tidak mungkin. Termakasih banyak atas bantuan anda." Dan ia berbalik tanpa memandangku lagi, lalu lenyap dibalik pintu.

Aku berjalan pelan ke meja, wajahku pucat dan bukannya memerah. Kuserahkan kertas yang sudah ditandatangani.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Nak?" tanya resepsionist lembut.

"Baik," aku berbohong, suaraku lemah. Ia kelihatan tidak percaya.

Ketika tiba di lapangan parkir, hanya tinggal beberapa mobil disana. Truk itu rasanya seperti tempat perlindungan, nyaris mirip rumah yang kumiliki di lubang hijau yang lembab ini. Aku duduk sebentar di dalamnya, hanya menerawang keluar kaca depan. Tapi ketika aku kedinginan dan membutuhkan kehangatan, kuselipkan kuncinya dan mesinpun menyala. Aku pulang ke rumah Charlie sambil menahan air mata sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

BAB I: End.

.

Ada yang bingung dengan karakter :

\- Rosalie Hale (female)/genderbender/: Byun Baekhyun (male)

-Jasper Hale (male)/genderbender/: Byun Baekhee (female)

Kalo masih biar biar saya jelasin. Di novel, Rosalie sama Jasper Hale ini saudara kembar cowok-cewek, Rosalie cewek dan Jasper cowok. Kenapa saya buat genderbender, maksudnya kalo di novel Rosalie itu cewek, tapi disini saya buat dia jadi cowok, yaitu si Baekhyun ini. Kenapa saya buat begitu, di cerita, Rosalie Hale sama Emmet Cullen itu sepasang kekasih. Jadi saya pengen pasangin si Chanyeol sama Baek tapi dalam konteks YAOI dan BUKAN STRAIGHT. Hahaha, dasar maruk, ga tau malu! iya saya emang orangnya suka-sukaan.

Dan begitupun sebaliknya buat si Jasper. Karena itu ceritnya kembaran cowok-cewek, dan Baek udah cowok, jadi saya buat Jasper berperan jadi Byun Baekhee, kembaran cewek dari Baekhyun. Intinya Baekhyun sama Baekhee itu kembaran cowok-cewek.

Begitupun Luhan. Kalo Bella Swan di novel seorang wanita, maka disini Bella yang diganti jadi Luhan adalah seorang PRIA, COWOK, LELAKI, atau apapun itu namanya.

Kalo masih ga ngerti yaudah, tinggal dibaca doang, haha.

Last, semoga kalian ga bosen baca tiap babnya. Karena setiap bab itu berisi sekitar ±6K Word! Bayangin, Novelnya aja lebih dari 500++ halaman. Jadi kalau satu bab menghabiskan 25 lembar dalam novel, cerita ini bakal end lebih kurang sekitar Chapter 20-an. Hahaha, semoga kalian ga mabok baca setiap Chapter yang isinya ±6K word.

Dan mohon sangat mohon, kalo masih mau lanjut, tolong dong di review, boleh kasih masukan dan kritik, sekedar komen, atau tanyain yang ga ngerti. Apa lagi yang bisa aku minta dari kalian selain review? Bukannya sok ngemis review, hanya aja, coba deh, kalian bayangin duduk berjam-jam di depan laptop, nyalin dari novel ke bentuk ketikan secara MANUAL itu sangat sangat sangat melelahkan, dan itu semua saya lakukan demi kepuasan batin dan untuk readersdeul tercinta. Butuh waktu 2 hari non stop untuk nyelesaiin satu bab doang. Fiuhh, capekkkk. So, please review, faf, and follow, chingudeull.

Full love from Chrys~

.

.

.

 _Chryssans289_

 _14/06/2017_


	2. BAB II: BUKU YANG TERBUKA

"TWILIGHT"

Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul TWILIGHT oleh Stephenie Meyer.

Yang kemudian di terjemahkan kedalam bahasa Indonesia oleh Lili Devita Sari

Diremake dengan sedikit perubahan untuk penyesuaian cerita. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hak cipta sepenuhnya milik penulis. Dan saya hanyalah me-REMAKE dengan menggunakan penyesuaian.

IT'S SO DAMN YAOI. IF YOU HAVE HOMOPHOBIC/HATE YAOI JUST CLICK BACK AND GO AWAY. IT'S SO EASY.

HUNHAN

RATED: T

Beberapa peran (baik karakter dan nama) akan diubah untuk penyesuaian cerita. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada yang tidak berkenan.

Dilarang men-copy paste FF ini meski ini hanyalah hasil remake dari sebuah Novel dan bukan cerita hasil dari diri saya sendiri. Kalian mungkin belum pernah merasakan meremake dari novel ke bentuk ketikan secara manual itu sangatlah melelahkan. Jadi mohon tolong dihargai.

Note: karena ada yang review dan bilang masih bingung, atau belum dapat feelnya HunHan. Jadi saya akan merombak ulang remake ini untuk karakternya dari chapter awal, kecuali beberapa orang untuk memudahkan pembaca. untuk setting tidak akan saya ubah. Karena mungkin ada dari kalian yang udah baca dari chapter 1 dan ada sedikit perbedaan dalam cerita. Mohon maaf apabila kurang nyaman.

..Chryssans289..

The most main Character Idetified:

1). Bella Swan /genderbender/: Xi Luhan (male)

2). Carlisle Cullen: Oh Junmyeon

3). Esme Cullen: Oh Esme

4). Edward Cullen: Oh Sehun

5). Emmet Cullen: Oh Chanyeol

6). Alice Cullen: Oh Taeyeon

7). Rosalie Hale /genderbender/: Byun Baekhyun (male)

8). Jasper Hale /genderbender/: Byun Baekhee (female)

9). Luhan's Mom: Xi YiFei

10). Jacob Black: Wu Yi Fan

Other cast is on going..

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

BAB II: BUKU YANG TERBUKA

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya lebih baik.. tapi juga lebih buruk.

Lebih baik karena hujan belum turun, meski langit sudah tebal oleh mendung. Itu lebih mudah karena aku tahu apa yang kuharapkan. Kai duduk bersamaku di kelas Bahasa Inggris, dan mengantarku ke kelas berikut. Chen si anggota klub Catur memelototinya sepanjang waktu; membuatku tersanjung. Orang-orang tidak memandangiku seperti kemarin. Aku duduk dalam kelompok besar saat makan siang, bersama Kai, Chen, Jessica, dan beberapa anak lainnya yang nama dan wajahnya bisa kuingat sekarang. Aku merasa seperti air yang mengalir tenang sekarang, bukan tenggelam.

Lebih buruk karena aku lelah. Aku masih tak bisa tidur karena angin yang terus bergema di sekeliling rumah. Lebih buruk karena Mr Varner memanggilku di pelajaran Trigono padahal aku tidak mengacungkan tangan dan jawabanku salah. Menyedihkan karena aku harus main voli, dan sekalinya tidak terhantam bola, aku malah melemparnya ke teman sereguku. Dan lebih buruk karena Sehun sama sekali tak terlihat di sekolah.

Sepagian aku sangat mengkhawatirkan saat makan siang, waswas terhadap tatapan anehnya. Sebagian dari diriku ingin mengonfrontasi dan menuntut ingin mengetahui apa masalahnya. Ketika terbaring nyalang diranjang, aku bahkan membayangkan apa yang akan kukatakan. Tapi aku mengenal diriku terlalu baik, tak mungkin aku punya nyali melakukannya. Aku membuat Singa Pengecut terlihat seperti sang pemusnah.

Tapi ketika aku berjalan ke kafetaria bersama Jessica—mencoba menjaga mataku agar tidak nanar mencari sosok Sehun dan gagal total—aku melihat keempat saudaranya duduk bersama di meja yang sama, tapi ia sendiri tidak ada.

Kai menghadang dan mengajak kami ke mejanya. Jessica sepertinya senang dengan perhatian Kai, dan teman-teman Jessica langsung bergabung dengan kami. Tapi sementara aku berusaha mendengarkan obrolan santai mereka, aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman, gelisah menantikan kedatangan Sehun. Aku berharap ia akan mengabaikan aku kalau muncul nanti, dan membuktikan kecurigaanku keliru.

Ia tidak datang, dan dengan berlalunya waktu, akupun semakin tegang.

Aku menuju kelas Biologi dengan lebih percaya diri. Sampai waktu makan siang berakhir tadi, Sehun masih belum muncul juga. Kai, yang mirip Golden Retriver, melangkah setia disisiku menuju kelas. Sesampainya di pintu aku menahan napas, tapi Sehun juga tidak ada disana. Aku menghembuskan napas dan pergi ke kursi. Kai mengikuti sambil terus menceritakan rencana jalan-jalan kepantai. Ia tetap dimejaku sampai bel berbunyi. Lalu ia tersenyum sedih dan beranjak duduk dengan wanita berkawat gigi yang rambutnya keriting dan jelek. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu tentang pria itu, dan ini takkan mudah. Di kota seperti ini, tempat orang-orang selalu ingin tau apa yang terjadi atas orang lain, diplomasi sangatlah penting. Aku tak pernah pandai berdiplomasi; aku tak pernah pandai menghadapi teman pria yang kelewat ramah meski dasarnya aku seorang pria. Aku adalah orang yang cukup tertutup dan mencintai ketenangan.

Aku lega karena bisa menempati meja itu sendirian, berhubung Sehun tidak masuk. Aku terus-menerus mengingatkan diriku, tapi aku tak bisa mengenyahkan kecurigaan bahwa akulah alasan ketidakhadirannya. Betapa konyol dan narsis aku bisa memengaruhi orang seperti itu. Tidak mungkin. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menghawatirkan bahwa hal itu benar.

Ketika sekolah akhirnya usai, dan rona di pipiku akibat kecelakaan waktu main voli mulai memudar, aku buru-buru mengenakan kembali jins dan sweater biru tentaraku. Aku bergegas meninggalkan kamar ganti, senang karena untuk sementara bisa melepaskan diri dari temanku yang suka mengekor. Aku berjalan cepat menuju parkiran. Tempat itu dipenuhi murid yang lalu lalang. Aku masuk ke truk dan mengaduk-aduk tas, memastikan semua ada di situ.

Semalam aku mengetahui Charlie tidak bisa memasak kecuali membuat telur goreng dan _bacon_. Jadi aku meminta diberi tugas memasak selama aku tinggal bersamanya. Charlie dengan senang hati menyerahkan urusan itu kepadaku. Mama sering mengajariku memasak sedari aku kecil, jadi hal seperti itu bukanlah masalah besar. Aku juga mendapati Charlie tidak menyimpan makanan apapun dirumah. Jadi aku membuat daftar belanjaan, lalu mengambil uang dari stoples bertuliskan UANG MAKANAN yang disimpan di lemari, dan sekarang akan menuju Thriftway.

Aku menyalakan mesin truk yang menggelegar, mengabaikan kepala-kepala yang menengok, dan mundur pelan menuju barisan mobil yang mengantre keluar dari parkiran. Ketika aku menunggu, mencoba berpura-pura bahwa deru yang memekakkan telinga ini berasal dari mobil orang lain, aku melihat Oh bersaudara, dan si kembar Byun masuk ke mobil mereka. Volvo baru yang mengkilap. Tentu saja. Sebelumnya aku tidak memerhatikan pakaian mereka—aku kelewat terpesona dengan rupa mereka. Karena sekarang aku memerhatikan, jelas sekali mereka berpakaian sangat bagus, simple, namun bermerk. Dengan rupa mereka yang luar biasa keren, gaya mereka, mereka bisa saja memakai lap tangan dan tetap kelihatan keren. Rasanya berlebihan sekali memiliki keduanya: wajah rupawan dan uang. Tapi sejauh yang ku ketahui, hidup memang lebih sering seperti itu. Dan sepertinya tak lantas membuat mereka diterima disini.

Tidak, aku tidak percaya sepenuhnya. Mereka memang suka menyendiri; tak bisa kubayangkan tak ada yang mau menyambut ketampanan dan kecantikan seperti itu.

Mereka memandang trukku yang berisik ketika aku melewati mereka, sama seperti yang lain. Pandanganku tetap terarah ke muka dan aku merasa lega ketika akhirnya keluar dari lahan sekolah.

The Thriftway tak jauh dari sekolah, hanya beberapa blok ke selatan, selepas jalan raya. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa berada di dalam supermarket; rasanya normal. Ditempat asalku akulah yang berbelanja, dan aku menyukainya. Supermarket itu cukup luas sehingga aku tak dapat mendengar tetesan air hujan diatap yang mengingatkan keberadaanku sekarang.

Sampai dirumah aku mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaan, lalu menyumpalkannya dimana-mana. Kuharap Charlie tidak keberatan. Kubungkus kentang dengan alumunium dan kumasukkan ke oven lalu memanggangnya, melapisi steik dengan saus _marinade,_ dan meletakkannya diatas sekarton telur di kulkas.

Selesai melakukannya, aku membawa tas sekolahku keatas. Sebelum mengerjakan PR, aku mengganti pakaian dengan yang kering, mengikat poniku yang mulai memanjang dengan karet kecil hingga kini rambutku tampak seperti apel, dan kemudian memeriksa _e-mail_ -ku untuk pertama kali. Aku mendapat tiga pesan.

" _Xiao-Lu_...

Tulis ibuku.

 _...Kirimi aku kabar begitu kau sampai. Ceritakan bagaimana penerbanganmu. Apakah hujan? Aku sudah merindukanmu. Aku hampir selesai mengepak untuk ke Florida, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan blus pinkku. Kau tau dimana aku meletakkannya? Phil kirim salam. -Ma."_

Aku mendengus dan membaca pesan berikutnya. Pesan itu dikirim delapan jam setelah pesan pertama.

" _Lu..._

Tulisnya.

 _Kenapa kau belum mengirim e-mail? Apa sih yang kau tunggu? –Ma."_

Yang terakhir dikirim pagi ini.

" _Xi Luhan, kalau sampai jam setengah enam sore aku masih belum juga mendengar kabar darimu, aku akan menelpon Charlie."_

Aku melihat jam. Aku masih punya waktu satu jam, tapi ibuku sangat terkenal suka meledak-ledak.

" _Ma, tenang saja. Aku sedang menulis sekarang. Jangan konyol –Lulu."_

Aku mengirimnya, dan memulai lagi.

" _Ma, aku baik-baik saja. Tentu saja disini hujan. Aku menunggu sampai punya cerita yang bisa kubagikan. Sekolahku tidak jelek, hanya sedikit mengulang pelajaran. Aku bertemu beberapa anak yang baik saat makan siang bersamaku. Blus pinkmu ada di dry clean—kau harus mengambilnya hari jum'at."_

 _Charlie membelikan aku truk, kau percaya? Aku menyukainya. Mobil tua, tapi benar-benar "bandel", yang berarti bagus, kau tau kan, buatku._

 _Aku juga rindu denganmu. Aku akan menulis lagi nanti, tapi aku takkan mengecek e-mailku setiap lima menit sekali. Tenang, tarik napas. Aku sayang Mama. –Lulu."_

Kuputuskan untuk membaca _Wuthering Heights_ —novel yang sedang kami pelajari di kelas bahasa Inggris—demi kesenangan, dan itulah yang kukatakan ketika Charlie pulang. Aku lupa waktu, dan bergegas turun mengeluarkan kentang dari oven serta memanggang steiknya.

"Luhan?" panggil ayahku ketika mendengar aku menuruni tangga.

Memangnya ada orang lain? Pikirku.

"Hai, Dad, sudah pulang?"

"Ya." Ia menggantungkan sabuk senjatanya dan melepaskan bootnya sementara aku sibuk di dapur. Setahuku, ia tidak pernah menembakkan senjatanya selama bertugas. Tapi senjatanya itu selalu siaga. Sewaktu aku datang kesini, ketika aku masih kanak-kanak, Dad selalu mengosongkan pelurunya begitu ia masuk kerumah. Kurasa sekarang ia sudah menganggapku cukup dewasa sehingga tidak akan dengan sengaja menembak diriku sendiri, dan tidak depresi sehingga mencoba bunuh diri.

"Kita makan malam apa?" tanya Dad hati-hati. Ibuku juru masak imajinatif, dan percobaannya selalu tak aman untuk dimakan.

"Steik dan kentang," jawabku. Dan Dad tampak lega.

Sepertinya ia merasa salah tingkah berada di dapur tanpa melakukan apa-apa; jadi ia pergi ke ruang tamu dengan langkah di seret lalu menonton TV sementara aku bekerja di dapur. Ini lebih nyaman untuk kami berdua. Aku membuat _salad_ sementara steiknya sedang di panggang, kemudian menyiapkan meja makan.

Aku memanggil ayahku ketika makan malam sudah siap, dan ia mengendus nikmat sambil menuju ruang makan.

"Aromanya lezat, Lu,"

"Terima kasih."

"Kau terlihat imut."

Aku menoleh ketika Dad berbicara, kepalaku meneleng tanda tak mengerti.

"Kuncirmu, seperti apel, atau air mancur?" aku dapat melihat Dad tersenyum.

Aku tersipu, pipiku memerah, "Kupikir poniku sudah terlalu panjang, aku belum sempat memotongnya. Jadi yah, aku mengikatnya."

"Jangan dipotong,"

"Huh?"

"Kau lebih imut dengan rambut seperti itu."

Ah, aku mengerti. "Tapi rambutnya menusuk mataku."

"Begitukah? Potonglah kalau begitu, jangan terlalu berlebihan, kau tidak cocok dengan jenis rambut cepak ala tentara." Well, Dad mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis, terpaksa.

"Tentu saja tidak akan," balasku pelan.

Selama beberapa menit kami makan dalam diam. Namun diam yang nyaman. Tak satupun dari kami terusik keheningan itu. Dalam beberapa hal, kami sangat cocok hidup bersama.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa kau sudah mendapat teman baru?" Dad berkata setelah mengulur waktu.

"Well, aku mengambil beberapa kelas bersama wanita yang bernama Jessica. Saat makan siang, aku duduk bersama teman-temannya. Lalu ada seorang pria, namanya Kai, yang sangat bersahabat. Semuanya kelihatan lumayan baik." Dengan satu pengecualian mencolok.

"Itu pasti Alexander Kai. Anak baik—keluarganya baik. Ayahnya memiliki toko perlengkapan olahraga di luar kota. Karena banyak _backpacker_ yang datang kesini, dia cukup berhasil."

"Apa kau mengenal keluarga Oh?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Keluarga Dr Oh? tentu. Dr Oh orang hebat."

"Mereka.. anak-anaknya... agak berbeda. Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di sekolah."

Charlie mengejutkanku karena ekspresinya tampak marah.

"Orang-orang di kota ini," gumamnya."Dr Oh ahli bedah genius dan dia bisa saja memilih bekerja di rumah sakit manapun di dunia ini, dengan gaji sepuluh kali lipat daripada yang didapatkannya di sini." Lanjutnya, suaranya makin keras.

"Kita beruntung memilikinya—beruntung istrinya mau tinggal di kota kecil. Dia aset bagi komunitas kita, dan perilaku anak-anak mereka baik dan sopan. Aku memang pernah ragu ketika mereka pindah kesini, dengan anak-anak remaja adopsi itu. Kupikir mereka akan menimbulkan masalah. Tapi mereka sangat dewasa—aku belum mendapat satu masalahpun dari mereka. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan anak-anak yang orang tuanya telah tinggal di sini selama beberapa generasi. Dan keluarga itu hidup seperti keluarga biasa—pergi kemping setiap dua akhir pekan sekali... Tapi hanya karena mereka pendatang baru, lalu orang-orang menggunjingkan mereka."

Itu ucapan terpanjang yang pernah kudengar dari Charlie. Ia pasti tidak menyukai apapun yang dikatakan orang-orang.

Aku mundur sedikit. "Bagiku mereka sepertinya cukup ramah. Hanya saja kulihat mereka sepertinya menyendiri. Mereka sangat menarik." Tambahku.

"Kau harus bertemu Dr Oh," kata Charlie tertawa. "Untunglah pernikahannya bahagia. Banyak perawat di rumah sakit sulit berkosentrasi bila dia berada di sekitar mereka."

Kami kembali terdiam ketika selesai makan. Charlie membersihkan meja sementara aku mencuci piring. Ia kembali menonton TV, dan setelah selesai mencuci piring—disini tidak ada mesin pencuci piring—dengan enggan aku naik untuk mengerjakan PR matematika-ku. Aku bisa merasakan sebuah tradisi ketika mengerjakannya.

Malam itu suasana tenang. Aku tertidur dengan cepat, kelelahan.

Sisa minggu itu berlangsung membosankan. Aku terbiasa dengan rutinitas kelasku. Pada hari jum'at aku sudah bisa mengenali wajah, kalaupun bukan nama, hampir semua murid di sekolah. Di gimnasium anak-anak di timku sudah paham untuk tidak mengoper bola padaku dan tidak terburu-buru melangkah di depanku kalau tim lain coba memanfaatkan kelemahanku. Dengan senang hati aku menyingkir dari mereka.

Sehun tidak kembali ke sekolah.

Setiap hari dengan was-was aku memerhatikan sampai seluruh keluarga Oh memasuki kafetaria tanpanya. Setelah itu baru aku bisa santai dan ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan. Sering kali obrolan kami adalah mengenai perjalanan menuju La Push Ocean Park dua minggu mendatang yang diprakarsai oleh Kai. Aku diajak, dan telah setuju untuk ikut. Bukan karena ingin, tapi karena tidak enak untuk menolak. Pantai seharusnya panas dan kering.

Akhir pekan pertamaku di Forks berlalu tanpa insiden. Charlie, yang tidak terbiasa menghabiskan waktu dirumah, yang biasanya kosong, memilih bekerja sepanjang akhir pekan. Aku membersihkan rumah, mengerjakan PR, dan menulis _e-mail_ yang lebih ceria untuk ibuku. Hari sabtu aku pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi berhubung koleksinya sangat sedikit, aku tidak jadi membuat kartu anggota; aku harus segera membuat jadwal untuk mengunjungi Olympia atau Seattle dan menemukan toko buku yang bagus di sana. Iseng, aku membayangkan seberapa jauh jarak tempuh truk ini... dan bergidik memikirkannya.

Sepanjang akhir pekan hujan gerimis, tenang, sehingga aku bisa tidur nyenyak.

Hari senin orang-orang menyapaku di parkiran. Aku tidak tau nama mereka masing-masing, tapi aku balas melambai dan tersenyum pada semuanya. Pagi ini cuaca lebih dingin, tapi untungnya tidak hujan. Di kelas Bahasa Inggris, seperti biasa Kai duduk disebelahku. Ada ulangan mendadak mengenai _Wuthering Heights_. Sejujurnya ulangan itu sangat mudah.

Secara keseluruhan aku merasa jauh lebih nyaman daripada yang kusangka akan kurasakan pada titik ini. Lebih nyaman dari yang kuperkirakan.

Ketika kami berjalan keluar kelas, udara dipenuhi butiran putih yang berputar-putar. Aku bisa mendengar orang-orang berteriak kesenangan. Angin menerpa pipi dan hidungku.

"Wow," kata Kai. "Salju,"

Aku memandang butiran kapas kecil yang mulai menggunung di sepanjang jalan setapak dan berputar-putar di wajahku.

"Uuuuhh." Salju. Hilang sudah hari baikku.

Kai tampak terkejut. "Tidakkah kau suka salju?"

"Tidak. Itu berarti terlalu dingin untuk hujan." Jelas. "Selain itu, kupikir seharusnya salju turun dalam kepingan—tau kan, masing-masing bentuknya unik dan sebagainya. Ini sih hanya kelihatan seperti ujung _cotton bud_."

"Kau pernah melihat salju tidak sih?" tanyanya heran.

"Tentu saja pernah." Aku terdiam, "Di TV."

Kai tertawa. Lalu bola salju besar dan lembut menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Kami berbalik untuk melihat darimana asalnya. Aku curiga itu perbuatan Chen, yang berjalan menjauh memunggungi kami—dan bukannya menuju ke kelasnya. Sepertinya Kai memiliki dugaan yang sama. Ia membungkuk dan mulai membentuk bola putih.

"Kita ketemu lagi saat makan siang, oke?" aku berkata sambil terus berjalan. "Begitu orang-orang mulai melemparkan bola basah itu, aku langsung masuk."

Kai hanya mengangguk, matanya tertuju pada sosok Chen yang semakin menjauh.

Sepagian itu semua orang membicarakan salju dengan perasaan senang; rupanya ini salju pertama di tahun baru. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tentu saja lebih kering daripada hujan—sampai saljunya mencair di kaus kakimu.

Aku berjalan waspada menuju kafetaria bersama Jessica seusai kelas bahasa Spanyol. Bola-bola salju melesat kemana-mana. Aku memegang _binder_ di tanganku. Jessica menganggapku konyol, tapi sesuatu pada ekpektasi menahannya untuk tidak melemparkah bola salju kearahku.

Kai menghampiri ketika kami sampai ke pintu. Ia tertawa, gumpalan es meleleh dirambutnya. Ia dan Jessica benar-benar penuh semangat tentang perang salju ketika kami antre membeli makanan. Diluar kebiasaan aku memandang sekilas ke meja pojok. Lalu aku berdiri mematung. Ada lima orang dimeja itu.

Jessica menarik lenganku.

"Halo? Luhan? Kau ingin apa?"

Aku menunduk; telingaku panas, aku tak punya alasan untuk merasa malu. Aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Luhan kenapa sih?" Kai bertanya pada Jessica.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku. "Hari ini aku minum soda saja." Aku berjalan pelan ke ujung antrean.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Jessica.

"Sebenarnya, aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan." Kataku, mataku masih tertuju pada lantai.

Aku menunggu Kai dan Jessica mengambil makanan mereka, lalu mengikuti mereka ke meja. Mataku menatap kebawah.

Aku menghirup sodaku pelan-pelan, perutku keroncongan. Dua kali Kai menanyakan keadaanku, dengan kekhawatiran yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Kukatakan aku baik-baik saja. Tapi berpikir apakah sebaiknya aku bersandiwara saja dan menyembunyikan diri di UKS selama satu jam kedepan.

Konyol. Aku seharunya tak perlu melarikan diri.

Aku memutuskan melirik sekali lagi meja tempat keluarga Oh berada. Kalau ia menatapku, aku akan bolos kelas Biologi, seperti pengecut.

Aku terus menunduk dan mengintip sekilas dari balik bulu mataku. Tak satupun dari mereka melihat kearahku. Aku sedikit mengangkat kepala.

Mereka sedang tertawa. Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol, rambut mereka berlumuran salju yang meleleh. Taeyeon dan Baekhee menjauhkan diri ketika Chanyeol mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah kearah mereka. Mereka menikmati hari bersalju, seperti anak-anak lainnya—hanya saja mereka lebih mirip adegan film ketimbang kami.

Tapi terlepas dari tawa dan keceriaan itu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda, aku tidak dapat mengatakan dengan pasti apa itu. Aku mengamati Sehun dengan sangat saksama. Warna kulitnya sudah tidak terlalu pucat—barangkali memerah akibat perang-perangan salju—lingkaran dibawah matanya juga tidak terlalu kentara. Tapi ada sesuatu. Aku memikirkannya lagi sambil memandangi mereka, berusaha menemukan perubahan itu.

"Kau sedang menatap apa Lu?" Jessica membuyarkan lamunanku, matanya mengikuti arah pandanganku.

Pada saat bersamaan mata Sehun bersibobrok dengan mataku.

Aku menunduk, kubiarkan poniku yang panjang menutupi dahi dan sebagian kelopak mataku. Meski aku begitu yakin, saat sekilas mata kami beradu pandang itu, ia tak terlihat kasar atau tak bersahabat seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ia hanya kelihatan penasaran, seperti tidak puas.

"Oh Sehun menatapmu," Jessica berbisik di telingaku sambil cekikikan.

"Dia tidak terlihat marah, ya kan?" aku tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Tidak," kata Jessica, terdengar bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "Apakah seharusnya dia marah?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku," kataku jujur. Aku masih gelisah. Kutangkupkan kepalaku di tangan.

"Keluarga Oh tidak menyukai siapapun... _well_ , mereka memang tidak memerdulikan siapa-siapa. Tapi dia masih memandangimu."

"Sudahlah, jangan dilihat lagi." Desisku.

Jessica mendengus, tapi akhirnya ia juga mengalihkan pandangan. Kuangkat kepalaku sedikit untuk memastikan, dan bermaksud mengancamnya kalau ia menolak.

Lalu Kai menyela kami—ia merencanakan perang salju di lapangan parkir seusai jam sekolah dan ingin kami bergabung. Dengan penuh semangat Jessica menyetujuinya. Dari caranya menatap Kai, aku ragu ia akan menolak apapun yang disarankan cowok itu. Aku diam saja. Aku harus bersembunyi di gimnasium sampai lapangan parkir sepi.

Selama sisa waktu makan siang, dengan sangat hati-hati kuarahkan pandanganku ke mejaku sendiri. Kuputuskan untuk melaksanaan ideku tadi. Berhubung ia tidak kelihatan marah, aku akan ikut pelajaran Biologi. Perutku sedikit mulas ketika membayangkan akan duduk bersebelahan lagi dengannya.

Aku benar-benar tak ingin berjalan ke kelas bersama Kai seperti biasa—sepertinya ia sasaran empuk para pelempar bola salju—tapi ketika kami berjalan menuju kelas, semua orang kecuali aku serempak mengeluh. Hujan turun, membuat salju disepanjang jalan setapak mencair. Aku menaikkan tudung jaket, menyembunyikan perasaan senangku. Artinya aku bebas, bisa langsung pulang setelah olahraga berakhir.

Kai terus mencerocos, dan mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan gedung empat.

Begitu tiba dikelas, aku lega karena mejaku masih kosong. Mr Banner sedang berjalan mengelilingi kelas, membagikan mikroskop dan sekotak _slide_ untuk masing-masing meja. Selama beberapa menit pelajaran belum juga dimulai, dan ruangan langsung bergema dengan suara anak-anak yang mengobrol. Aku terus menjauhkan pandangan dari pintu, iseng-iseng menggambari sampul buku catatanku.

Aku mendengar sangat jelas ketika kursi disebelahku bergeser, tapi mataku tetap terarah pada gambarku.

"Halo," kudengar suara merdu dan tenang.

Aku mendongak, terkejut karena Sehun-lah yang sedang berbicara padaku. Ia duduk hingga sejauh mungkin keujung meja, tapi kursnya diarahkan padaku. Air menetes dari rambutnya, berantakan—meski begitu ia terlihat seperti baru saja selesai syuting iklan _gel_ rambut. Wajahnya yang memesona tampak bersahabat, senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya yang sempurna. Tapi matanya tampak berhati-hati.

"Namaku Oh Sehun." Lanjutnya. "Maaf aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri minggu lalu. Kau pasti Luhan."

Sangking bingungnya, kepalaku sampai pusing apakah aku selama ini berkhayal? Sekarang ia sangat sopan. Aku harus bicara; ia menunggu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun yang wajar.

"B-bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

Ia tertawa lembut, tawa yang menyenangkan.

"Oh, kurasa semua orang tau namamu. Seluruh kota telah menanti-nantikan kedatanganmu."

Aku tersenyum tipis, sudah kuduga jawabannya akan seperti ini.

"Tidak," bantahku bodoh. "Maksudku, kenapa kau memanggilku Luhan?"

Ia tampak bingung. "Kau mau dipanggil Xi Luhan?"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka Luhan," kataku. "Tapi kupikir Charlie—maksudku ayahku—pasti memanggilku Xi Luhan di belakangku—pasti itulah yang diketahui orang-orang disini," aku mencoba menjelaskan, benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh." Ia tidak meneruskan. Aku memalingkan wajah malu-malu.

Untungnya Mr Banner memulai pelajaran saat itu juga. Aku mencoba berkosentrasi mendengarkan saat ia menjelaskan tentang percobaan yang akan kami lakukan hari ini. _Slide_ di kotak tak dapat digunakan. Bersama partner masing-masing kami harus memisahkan _slide_ akar bawang merah menjadi tahapan mitosis yang mereka representasikan dan memberi label sesuai identitas mereka. Kami tidak diperbolehkan membaca buku. Dalam dua puluh menit ia akan berkeliling untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya dengan benar.

"Mulai," perintar Mr Banner.

"Kau duluan, partner?" tanya Sehun. Aku menagangkat kepala dan kulihat ia kembali tersenyum begitu menawan sampai-sampai aku hanya memandanginya seperti orang idiot.

"Atau aku bisa memulainya kalau kau mau." Senyum itu memudar, jelas ia mengira aku tidak kompeten melakukannya.

"Tidak," kataku, wajahku merah padam. "Aku akan memulainya."

Aku memamerkan kemampuanku, haya sedikit. Aku pernah melakukan percobaan ini, dan aku tau apa yang kucari. Seharusnya mudah. Aku meletakkan _slide_ pertama dibawah mikroskop dan langsung menyesuaikan pembesarannya menjadi 40x. Kupelajari _slide-_ nya sebentar.

Aku yakin dengan pengamatanku. "Profase."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" pintanya ketika aku mulai memindahkan _slide_ -nya. Sehun mencoba menghentikannya dengan memegang tanganku. Jari-jarinya dingin bagai es, seolah ia baru saja menggenggam tumpukan salju sebelum kelas dimulai. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku buru-buru menarik tangan, ketika ia menyentuhku, jarinya menyengatku bagai aliran listrik.

"Maaf," gumamnya pelan, langsung menarik tangannya. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap meraih mikroskop. Meski masih kaget, aku memerhatikannya mengamati _slide_ lebih cepat daripada yang kulakukan tadi.

"Profase," ia setuju, dan menulisnya dengan rapi pada halaman pertama lembar kerja kami. Ia langsung mengganti _slide_ pertama dengan yang kedua, lalu melihatnya sepintas.

"Anafase," gumamnya sambil menulis.

Aku berusaha terdengar tak perduli. "Boleh kulihat?"

Ia terkekeh mengejek, dan mendorong mikroskop kearahku.

Aku mengamati lewat lubang mikroskop dengan penasaran, dan merasa kecewa karena dugaanku salah. Sial, dia benar.

" _Slide_ tiga?" kuulurkan tanganku tanpa memandangnya.

Ia menyerahkannya padaku, sepertinya berhati-hati agar tidak menyuruhku lagi.

Aku berusaha mengenalinya secepat yang aku bisa.

"Interfase." Aku mengoper mikroskop sebelum ia memintanya. Ia mengintip sebentar lalu menuliskannya. Aku bisa saja menuliskannya ketika ia sedang mengamati, tapi tulisannya yang jelas dan rapi membuatku minder. Aku tidak ingin merusak lembar kerja kami dengan tulisan cakar ayamku.

Kami selesai duluan. Aku bisa melihat Kai dan partnernya membandingkan dua _slide_ lagi dan lagi, dan kelompok lain membuka buku dibawah meja.

Aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali memandangnya. Aku mendongak, dan ia sedang menatapku, pandangan frustasi dan misterius yang sama. Tiba-tiba aku menemukan perbedaan yang tak terkatakan selama ini diwajahnya.

"Kau memakai lensa kontak, ya?" kataku tanpa berpikir.

Ia tampak bingung dengan pertanyaanku yang tak terduga. "Tidak."

"Oh." Gumamku. "Kupikir ada yang berbeda dengan matamu."

Ia mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan wajah.

Sebenarnya aku yakin ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku ingat jelas warna hitam kelam matanya ketika terakhir kali aku melihatnya—warna itu sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat dan rambutnya yang coklat kemerahan. Hari ini warna matanya benar-benar berbeda: coklat kekuningan yang aneh, lebih gelap dari mentega, tetapi dengan nuansa keemasan yang sama. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu, kecuali ia berbohong tentang lensa kontaknya. Atau barangkali Forks membuatku sinting, dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Aku menunduk. Tangannya mengepal lagi.

Lalu Mr Banner menghampiri meja kami, untuk melihat mengapa kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia melihat dari balik bahu, menatap percobaan yang sudah selesai, lalu melihat lebih serius untuk memeriksa jawaban kami.

"Jadi, Sehun, tidakkah kau pikir Xi Luhan perlu diberi kesempatan untuk menggunakan mikroskop?" tanya Mr Banner.

"Luhan," Sehun meralat ucapan Mr Banner. "Sebenarnya dia mengidentifikasi tiga dari lima _slide_ itu."

Sekarang Mr Banner menatapku; ekspresinya skeptis.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan percobaan ini sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum malu, "Tidak dengan akar bawang merah."

" _Whitefish blastula?_ "

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner mengangguk. "Apa kau masuk kelas khusus di Phoenix?"

"Ya."

"Well," katanya setelah beberapa saat. "Kupikir kalian cocok menjadi partner." Ia menggumamkan sesuatu lagi sambil berlalu. Setelah ia pergi, aku mulai mencoret-corat buku catatanku.

"Sayang sekali turun salju, ya kan?" Sehun bertanya. Aku punya perasaan ia terpaksa bercakap-cakap denganku. Ketakutan kembali menyelimutiku. Seolah-olah ia telah mendengar percakapanku dengan Jessica saat makan siang tadi dan berusaha membuktikan aku salah.

"Tidak juga," jawabku jujur, dan bukannya berpura-pura normal seperti yang lain. Aku masih berusaha menyingkirkan kecurigaan yang tolol ini, dan aku tak bisa berkosentrasi.

"Kau tidak suka dingin." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Atau basah."

"Forks pasti bukan tempat yang menyenangkan bagimu." Ujarnya melamun.

"Kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya." Gumamku dingin.

Ia tampak terpesona oleh perkataanku, entah untuk alasan apa, aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat putus asa hingga aku berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya melebihi batas kesopanan yang seharusnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang kesini?"

Tak seorangpun menanyakan itu padaku—tidak blak-blakan seperti dirinya, begitu menuntut jawaban.

"Jawabannya...rumit."

"Rasanya aku bisa mengerti." Desaknya.

Lama aku diam, lalu membuat kesalahan dengan beradu pandang dengannya. Mata keemasannya yang gelap membuatku bingung, dan aku menjawab tanpa berpikir.

"Ibuku menikah lagi," kataku.

"Ini tidak terdengar rumit," bantahnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia terlihat bersimpati. "Kapan itu terjadi?"

"September lalu." Suaraku terdengar sedih, bahkan untukku sendiri.

"Dan kau tak menyukainya," Sehun mencoba menebak, suaranya masih ramah.

"Tidak, Phil baik. Terlalu muda barangkali, tapi cukup baik."

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka?"

Aku tidak bisa mengerti ketertarikannya, tapi ia terus menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk, seolah kisah hidupku yang membosankan entah kenapa menjadi sangat penting.

"Phil sering bepergian. Dia pemain bola." Aku setengah tersenyum.

"Apakah dia terkenal?" tanyanya, balas tersenyum.

"Barangkali tidak. Dia bukan pemain _andal_. Benar-benar liga kecil. Dia sering berpindah-pindah."

"Dan ibumu mengirimmu ke sini supaya dia bisa bepergian dengannya." Lagi-lagi ia melontarkan dugaan, bukan pertanyaan.

Dahiku mengkerut. "Tidak, dia tidak mengirimku kesini. Aku sendiri yang mau."

Alisnya bertaut. "Aku tak mengerti," katanya, dan ia tampak bingung tanpa sebab mendengar kenyataan ini.

Aku mengehela napas. Kenapa aku menjelaskan semua ini padanya? Ia terus menatapku penasaran.

"Mula-mula dia tinggal denganku, tapi dia merindukan Phil. Ini membuatnya tidak bahagia... jadi kuputuskan sudah waktunya menghabiskan waktu yang lebih berkualitas bersama Charlie." Suaraku terdengar muram ketika selesai berbicara.

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak bahagia." Ujarnya.

"Lalu?" tantangku.

"Itu tidak adil." Ia mengangkat bahu, namun tatapannya masih tajam.

Aku tertawa sinis, "Tidakkah ada yang pernah memberitahumu? Hidup tidak adil."

"Aku yakin _pernah_ mendengarnya di suatu tempat sebelum ini." Timpalnya datar.

"Ya sudah, itu saja." Kataku, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia masih memandangiku seperti itu.

Tatapannya berubah menilai. "Kau pandai berpura-pura," katanya pelan. "Tapi aku berani bertaruh kau lebih menderita daripada yang kau perlihatkan pada orang lain."

Aku tersenyum, menahan keinginan untuk menjulurkan lidahku seperti anak lima tahun, lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Apa aku salah?"

Aku mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Kurasa tidak," gumamku puas.

"Kenapa ini _penting_ untukmu?" tanyaku jengkel. Aku terus menghindari pandangannya, mengawasi Mr Banner yang sedang berkeliling.

"Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus," ujarnya, teramat pelan hingga kupikir ia sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun setelah hening sebentar aku memutuskan itu satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa kudapat.

Aku menghela napas, memandang marah kearah papan tulis.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Sehun. Ia terdengar senang.

Aku memandangnya tanpa berpikir... dan sekali lagi mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Tidak juga. Aku lebih kesal pada diriku sendiri. Ekspresiku sangat mudah ditebak—ibuku selalu menyebutku buku yang terbuka." Wajahku merengut.

"Kebalikannya, aku malah sulit menebakmu." Terlapas dari semua yang kukatakan dan diduganya, ia terdengar bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti sangat pintar membaca sifat orang," balasku.

"Biasanya," ia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan sederet gigi putih yang sempurna.

Sehun kembali diam, tatapannya mengarah keluar jendela, mengamati rintik hujan.

Mr Banner menyuruh murid-murid tenang, dan aku berbalik lega untuk mendengarkan. Aku tak percaya telah menceritakan kehidupanku kepada pria yang membosankan namun tampan ini, yang mungkin membenciku atau tidak. Ia tampak menikmati percakapan kami, tapi sekarang bisa kulihat, dari sudut mataku, bahwa ia menjauh lagi dariku. Tangannya tegang mencengkram ujung meja.

Aku berusaha terlihat menyimak ketika Mr Banner menjelaskan dengan menggunakan transparansi OHP, tentang apa yang telah kulihat tanpa kesulitan lewat mikroskop. Tapi aku tak bisa mengumpulkan pikiranku.

Ketika bel akhirnya berbunyi, Sehun langsung meninggalkan kelas dengan gerakan anggun seperti yang dilakukannya Senin lalu. Dan seperti senin lalu, aku memandangi kepergiannya dengan terkagum-kagum.

Kai dengan cepat melompat ke sisiku dan merapikan buku-bukuku. Aku membayangkannya dengan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang.

"Itu buruk sekali," erangnya. "Semua isi _slide_ itu mirip. Kau beruntung berpasangan dengan Oh."

"Gampang saja buatku." Kataku, terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Aku langsung menyesal. " Aku pernah melakukan percobaan ini, itu saja." Lanjutku sebelum perasaannya terluka.

"Sehun tampak cukup ramah hari ini," ia berkomentar ketika kami mengenakan jas hujan. Kai tidak tampak senang.

Aku berusaha terdengar kasual, "Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya Senin lalu."

Aku tak sanggup menyimak celotehan Kai sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke gimnasium, dan pelajaran olahraga tidak terlalu menarik perhatianku. Kai satu tim denganku hari ini. Ia mau berbaik hati menggantikan posisiku sekaligus menjalankan posisinya, sehingga lamunanku hanya terusik ketika aku mendapatkan giliran _serve_. Anggota timku dengan hati-hati menghindar setiap kali giliranku tiba.

Hujan hanya rintik-rintik ketika aku berjalan kelapangan parkir, tapi aku merasa lebih gembira setelah berada di trukku yang kering. Kunyalakan mesin penghangat, sekali ini tak memerdulikan suara mesin yang meraung-raung. Aku membuka jaket, melepas tudungnya, dan membiarkan rambut lembabku mengering terkena angin dalam perjalanan pulang.

Aku memandang sekelilingku, memastikan tak ada siapa-siapa. Saat itulah aku menangkap sosok pucat yang diam tak bergerak itu. Oh Sehun sedang bersandar di pintu depan Volvo-nya, yang jaraknya tiga mobil dariku, matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan memundurkan truk, begitu terburu-buru hingga nyaris menabrak sebuah Toyota Corolla berkarat. Toyota itu beruntung, aku menginjak rem tepat pada waktunya. Trukku jenis penghancur. Aku menarik napas panjang, masih melihat ke sisi lain mobil, dan berhati-hati mundur lagi, kali ini lebih baik. Aku memandang lurus ke depan ketika melewati Volvo itu, namun sekilas aku bersumpah melihatnya tertawa.

.

.

.

BAB II: End.

.

Well, jujur saya cukup sedih ketika liat review sama yang follow/faf/view person-nya jauh timpang. Banyak yang liat tapi yang review bahkan ga sampe seperempat dari yang liat. Tapi saya bisa apa? saya hanyalah seorang author, ga mungkin juga maksa kalian buat review. Jujur itu bikin saya sedih dan nyaris mau hapus story remake ini.

 _because I fells like_ ; saat kita udah kerja keras dan sama sekali gak dihargai itu rasanya gimana ya? Capek? Sedih? Kecewa? Ya kira-kira pencampuran dari rasa-rasa itu ampe jadi nano-nano. Tapi saya merubah pikiran, harus positif. Saya melakukan ini karena saya ingin dan saya berharap kalian terhibur dengan remake fanfiction ini. Jadi saya bakal berusaha tamatin apa yang sudah saya mulai sebisa mungkin.

Kupikir kalian udah ngerti lah ya. Kalian udah dewasa dan paham gimana rasanya ketika usaha keras kalan hanya dianggap angin lalu. Apa salahnya ngetik satu dua kalimat penyemangat/saran/kritik membangun di kotak review, contoh: "semangat bro."/ "lanjut thor." / "figting cuy." / "jangan hiatus men." atau apapun. saya ga keberatan kalian manggil saya apapun asalkan itu sopan. Jadi saya berharap yang masih sider, tolong lah mulai belajar menghargai jika karya anda sekalian ingin dihargai. Karena saya pun begitu. Setidaknya saya akan meluangkan waktu kurang dari satu menit untuk mereview FF yang saya baca.

Nah, saya sengaja gak kasih 'titik' setelah penulisan Dr – Mr – Mrs dan sejenisnya. Karena berdasarkan pengalaman Chapter 1, itu pas di upload namanya malah ilang. Contoh: Dr Oh, itu kalo dikasih titik setelah kata Dr entar ' Oh'-nya malah ngilang. Jadi maaf ya.

Satu lagi, kemarin banyak yang review katanya masih kurang ngerti akibat marga dan Nama yang saya ganti dan feels HunHan yang kurang dapet. Jadi saya rombak semuanya, kalian bisa baca ulang dari Chapter 1 kalau mau. Tadinya ada nama barat dan marga Cullen-nya ga saya ubah. Sekarang sudah saya rombak jadi nama-nama Korea semua kecuali beberapa orang untuk memudahkan pembaca. semoga kalian tidak keberatan.

Jangan lupa review chingudeul, aku sayang kalian^^

.

 _Chryssans289_

 _18/06/2017_


	3. BAB III: FENOMENA

"TWILIGHT"

Remake dari sebuah novel berjudul TWILIGHT oleh Stephenie Meyer.

Yang kemudian di terjemahkan kedalam bahasa Indonesia oleh Lili Devita Sari

Diremake dengan sedikit perubahan untuk penyesuaian cerita. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hak cipta sepenuhnya milik penulis. Dan saya hanyalah me-REMAKE dengan menggunakan penyesuaian.

IT'S SO DAMN YAOI. IF YOU HAVE HOMOPHOBIC/HATE YAOI JUST CLICK BACK AND GO AWAY. IT'S SO EASY.

HUNHAN

RATED: T

Beberapa peran (baik karakter dan nama) akan diubah untuk penyesuaian cerita. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada yang tidak berkenan.

Dilarang men-copy paste FF ini meski ini hanyalah hasil remake dari sebuah Novel dan bukan cerita hasil dari diri saya sendiri. Kalian mungkin belum pernah merasakan meremake dari novel ke bentuk ketikan secara manual itu sangatlah melelahkan. Jadi mohon tolong dihargai.

Note: karena ada yang review dan bilang masih bingung, atau belum dapat feelnya HunHan. Jadi saya akan merombak ulang remake ini untuk karakternya dari chapter awal, kecuali beberapa orang untuk memudahkan pembaca. untuk setting tidak akan saya ubah. Karena mungkin ada dari kalian yang udah baca dari chapter 1 dan ada sedikit perbedaan dalam cerita. Mohon maaf apabila kurang nyaman.

..Chryssans289..

The most main Character Idetified:

1). Bella Swan /genderbender/: Xi Luhan (male)

2). Carlisle Cullen: Oh Junmyeon

3). Esme Cullen: Oh Esme

4). Edward Cullen: Oh Sehun

5). Emmet Cullen: Oh Chanyeol

6). Alice Cullen: Oh Taeyeon

7). Rosalie Hale /genderbender/: Byun Baekhyun (male)

8). Jasper Hale /genderbender/: Byun Baekhee (female)

9). Luhan's Mom: Xi YiFei

10). Jacob Black: Wu Yi Fan

Other cast is on going..

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

III: FENOMENA

.

.

Ketika paginya aku membuka mata, ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ada cahaya. Masih cahaya hijau kelabu khas hari mendung di hutan, tapi bagaimanapun juga lebih cerah. Aku menyadari tak ada kabut menyelubungi jendelaku.

Aku melompat dari tempat tidur untuk melihat keluar, lalu mengerang ngeri.

Lapisan salju yang sempurna menutupi halaman, melapisi atap trukku, dan membuat jalanan jadi putih. Tapi bukan itu bagan terburuknya. Hujan yang turun kemarin telah membeku—melapisi pepohonan membentuk jarum dalam pola sangat indah, dan menjadikan jalan setapak licin dan berbahaya. Aku sendiri sudah cukup kerepotan agar tidak terpeleset saat jalanan kering; jadi mungkin lebih aman kalau aku tidur lagi sekarang.

Charlie sudah berangkat sebelum aku turun. Dilihat dari berbagai sisi, hidup bersama Charlie bagaikan hidup sendirian, dan aku mendapati diriku sendiri bersorak-sorai dan bukannya kesepian.

Aku sarapan semangkuk sereal dan jus jeruk. Aku merasa bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah, dan ini membuatku takut. Aku tahu bukan lingkungan yang menstimulasiku untuk belajar yang membuatku bersemangat, ataupun bertemu teman-teman baruku. Kalau mau jujur, semangatku pergi ke sekolah lebih karena akan bertemu Oh Sehun. Dan itu sangat, sangat bodoh.

Aku seharusnya menghindari pria itu setelah omonganku yang tidak cerdas dan memalukan kemarin. Dan aku curiga padanya; kenapa ia harus berbohong tentang matanya? Aku masih takut dengan sifat permusuhan yang kadang-kadang terpancar dalam dirinya, dan aku masih tak sanggup berbicara setiap kali melihat wajahnya yang sempurna. Aku sangat sadar kelompokku dan kelompoknya sama sekali tidak cocok. Jadi tak seharusnya aku kepingin bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Butuh kosentrasi penuh untuk bisa sampai dengan selamat ke truk. Aku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan ketika akhirnya sampai di truk, tapi aku berhasil berpegangan ke kaca spion dan menyelamatkan diriku. jelas hari ini bakal jadi mimpi buruk.

Sambil mengemudi ke sekolah, kualihkan ketakutanku bakal terjatuh dan spekulasi yang bukan-bukan tentang Oh Sehun dengan memikirkan Kai dan Chen, dan betapa berbedanya sikap pria-pria terhadapku disini. Aku yakin aku tampak sama persis seperti ketika di Phoenix. Barangkali pria-pria ditempat asalku telah menyaksikan aku melewati tahap kedewasaan yang masih membuat canggung dan masih menatapku dengan cara itu.

Mungkin karena aku masih baru disini, tempat sesuatu yang baru jarang-jarang ada. Mungkin kecanggunganku dianggap menarik dan bukan menyedihkan, membuatku kelihatan seperti pria yang sedang kesusahan. Apa pun alasannya, sikap Kai yang seperti anak anjing dan sikap Chen yang bersaing dengannya sangat mengganggu. Aku tak yakin apakah aku tidak akan memilih diabaikan saja.

Trukku sepertinya tidak masalah dengan es yang melapisi jalanan. Meski begitu, aku mengemudi sangat pelan, tak ingin tergelincir.

Ketika turun dari truk sesampainya di sekolah,aku tahu kenapa aku nyaris tidak mendapat masalah. Aku melihat sesuatu berwarna perak, dan aku berjalan ke bagian belakang truk—dengan hati-hati berpegangan pada sisi truk untuk menjaga keseimbangan—dan memeriksa banku. Ada rantai tipis saling berkaitan membentuk intan disekelilingnya. Charlie telah bangun entah sepagi apa untuk mengikatkan rantai salju di trukku. Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba tercekat. Aku tak terbiasa diurus, dan perhatian Charlie yang diam-diam ini mengejutkanku.

Aku sedang berdiri di pojok belakang truk, berjuang melawan gelombang emosi mendadak yang ditimbulkan rantai salju itu, ketika mendengar suara aneh.

Itu suara lengkingan tinggi, yang segera berubah sangat keras hingga menyakitkan telinga. Aku mendongak, benar-benar terkejut.

Aku melihat beberapa hal bersamaan. Tidak ada yang bergerak lambat seperti di film-film. Sebaliknya semburan adrenalin sepertinya membuat otakku bekerja lebih cepat, dan dengan jelas aku menyerap detail beberapa hal secara serentak.

Oh Sehun berdiri empat mobil dariku, memandangiku ngeri. Wajahnya tampak mencolok diantara lautan wajah disana, semua membeku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan adalah _van_ biru gelap yang meluncur, bannya terkunci dan mengerem hingga berdecit, berputar-putar tak terkendali di lapangan parkir yang tertutup es. Mobil itu nyaris menabrak bagian belakang trukku, dan aku berdiri diantara keduanya. Aku bahkan tak sempat memejamkan mata.

Persis sebelum aku mendengar bunyi tabrakan keras _van_ di badan truk, sesuatu menerjangku, keras, tapi bukan dari arah yang semula kuduga. Kepalaku membentur aspal yang tertutup es, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang padat dan dingin menindihku ke tanah. Aku terbaring di trotoar di belakang mobil coklat yang terparkir disebelah truk. Tapi aku tak sempat memerhatikan yang lainnya, karena _van_ itu masih meluncur mendekat. Mobil itu berputar-putar mengerikan di dekat belakang truk, masih berputar dan meluncur, nyaris menabrakku _lagi_.

Suara mengumpat pelan membuatku sadar ada seorang bersamaku, dan tak mungkin aku tidak mengenali suara itu. sepasang tangan putih yang panjang terulur melindungiku, dan _van_ itu bergetar hingga berhenti hanya sejengkal dari wajahku, tangan-tangan besar itu untungnya pas dengan rongga badan _van_.

Lalu tangan-tangannya bergerak sangat cepat hingga tampak samar. Yang satu tiba-tiba mencengkram bagian bawah _van_ , dan satunya menarikku, mengayun-ayunan kakiku seakan-akan aku boneka mainan, sampai kakiku menabrak ban mobil coklat itu. Suara gemuruh besi beradu memekakan telinga, dan _van_ itu berhenti, lalu terdengar suara gelas pecah berhamburan ke jalanan—tepat ditempat kakiku berada satu detik sebelumnya.

Benar-benar hening untuk waktu yang lama sebelum terdengar jeritan. Dalam kekacauan yang tiba-tiba, aku bisa mendengar lebih dari satu orang meneriaki namaku. Tapi lebih jelas lagi daripada semua teriakan itu, aku bisa mendengar suara pelan dan waswas Oh Sehun di telingaku.

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." suaraku terdengar aneh. Aku mencoba duduk dan menyadari ia memegangiku sangat erat di satu sisi tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati," ia mengingatkan ketika aku menggeser tubuhku, "Kurasa kepalamu terbentur cukup keras."

Aku menyadari rasa sakit yang amat sangat di atas telinga kiriku.

"Aduh," kataku, terkejut.

"Itulah yang kupikirkan." Anehnya suara Sehun terdengar seperti menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana bisa..." suaraku perlahan menghilang. Aku berusaha menjernihkan pikiran, mengumpulkan kekuatan. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini secepat itu?"

"Aku berdiri di sebelahmu Lu," katanya, nada suaranya kembali serius.

Aku mencoba duduk dan kali ini ia membiarkanku, melepaskan pegangannya di pinggangku dan mundur sejauh mungkin di ruang yang sempit itu. Aku memandang wajahnya yang waswas dan polos, dan sekali lagi aku merasa bingung karena kekuatan matanya yang berwarna keemasan. Apa yang kutanyakan padanya tadi?

Lalu mereka menemukan kami, kerumunan orang dengan air mata membasahi wajah mereka, saling berteriak, berteriak pada kami.

"Jangan bergerak," seseorang memerintah.

"Keluarkan Tyler dari bawah _van_!" terdengar teriakan lain. Banyak sekali kesibukan di sekeliling kami. Aku mencoba bangkit, tapi tangan Sehun yang dingin menahan bahuku.

"Sekarang jangan bergerak dulu."

"Tapi dingin," aku mengeluh. Aku terkejut ketika ia tertawa kecil. Ada kegetiran dalam suaranya.

"Kau ada di sebelah sana." Tiba-tiba aku ingat, dan tawa kecilnya langsung terhenti. "Ku ada di sebelah mobilmu."

Ekspresinya berubah kaku, "Tidak."

"Aku melihatmu." Sekeliling kami kacau. Aku bisa mendengar suara orang-orang dewasa yang lebih keras mendekat. Tapi aku tetap bersikeras mendebatnya; aku benar, dan ia akan mengakuinya.

"Luhan, aku sedang berdiri bersamamu, dan aku menarikmu dari sana." Ia menyalurkan kekuatan pandangannya padaku, seolah berusaha memberitahu sesuatu yang penting.

"Tidak." Rahangku mengeras.

Warna emas dimatanya berkilat-kilat, "Kumohon, Luhan."

"Kenapa?" desakku.

"Percaya padaku," ia memohon, suaranya yang lembut menggodaku.

Aku bisa mendengar suara sirine sekarang. "Maukan kau berjanji menceritakan semuanya nanti?"

"Ya," tukasnya, tiba-tiba terdengar putus asa.

"Oke," aku mengulanginya dengan nada marah.

Butuh enam petugas paramedis dan dua guru—Mr Varner dan Pelatih Clapp—untuk memindahkan _van_ itu cukup jah dari kami sehingga tandunya bisa dibawa mendekat. Sehun dengan kasar menolak, dan aku berusaha melakukan hal yang sama, tapi Sehun si penghianat memberitahu mereka kepalaku terbentur dan mungkin mengalami gegar otak. Aku nyaris mati karena malu ketika mereka memasang penyangga di leherku. Sepertinya seluruh sekoah ada di sana, menyaksikan ketika mereka mengangkutku ke dalam ambulans. Sehun naik di depan. Menjengkelkan.

Yang membuat segalanya lebih parah, Kepala Polisi tiba sebelum mereka membawaku pergi dengan selamat.

"Luhan!" ia berteriak panik ketika menyadari aku ditandu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Char—Dad," keluhku. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ia beralih ke petugas paramedis di dekatnya untuk menanyakan keadaanku. Aku berusaha tidak mendengarkan karena kepalaku sudah penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ketika mereka megangkatku menjauh dari mobil, aku melihat lekukan dalam di bemper mobil coklat itu—lekukan sangat dalam yang sesuai dengan kantur bahu Sehun... seolah-olah ia telah menahan mobil itu dengan tenaga yang bisa merusak bingkai baja itu...

Keluarganya tampak di kejauhan, ekspresi mereka beragam, mulai dari protes sampai marah tapi tak ada sedikitpun kepedulian akan keselamatan saudara mereka.

Aku berusaha mencari solusi masuk akal yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang baru saja kulihat—solusi yang menghilangkan asumsi bahwa aku gila.

Tentu saja polisi mengawal ambulans itu menuju rumah sakit wilayah. Aku merasa konyol ketika mereka menurunkan aku. Yang membuatnya lebih buruk, Sehun bisa melewati pintu rumah sakit tanpa bantuan sama sekali. Aku menggertakkan gigiku.

Mereka membawaku ke UGD, ruangan panjang dengan barisan tempat tidur yang dipisahkan oleh tirai berpola warna pastel. Seorang juru rawat meletakkan alat pemeriksa tekanan darah di lenganku dan termometer di bawah lidah. Karena tak ada yang bersedia menarik tirai agar aku mendapatkan privasi, kuputuskan aku tak perlu lagi mengenakan penyangga lehe bodoh itu. ketika juru rawat pergi, aku cepat-cepat melepaskan Velcro itu dan melemparnya ke kolong tempat tidur.

Lalu datang pasien lain, sebuah tandu diangkut ke tempat tidur di sebelahku. Aku mengenali Tyler Crowley, temanku di kelas pemerintahan, balutan perban bernoda darah tampak erat membungkus kepalanya. Tyler kelihatan seratus kali lebih parah daripada yang kurasakan. Ia menatapku waswas.

"Luhan, maafkan aku!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tyler—kau tampak buruk, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ketika kami bicara, para juru rawat mulai melepaskan perban dikepalanya, memperlihatkan luka gores yang jumlahnya banyak di sekujur kening dan pipi kirinya.

Ia mengabaikanku. "Kupikir aku bakal membunuhmu! Aku mengemudi terlalu cepat, dan mobilku selip..." ia meringis ketika salah seorang juru rawat mengelap wajahnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu; kau tidak mengenaiku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyingkir secepat itu? kau ada di sana, lalu kau menghilang..."

"Mmm... Sehun menarikku."

Ia terlihat bingung, "Siapa?"

"Oh Sehun—dia berdiri di sebelahku." Aku tak pernah pandai berbohong; aku sama sekali tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

"Sehun? Aku tidak melihatnya... wow, kurasa semuanya berlangsung cepat sekali. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa begitu. Dia ada di sini entah di mana, tapi mereka tidak mengangkutnya dengan tandu."

Aku tahu aku tidak sinting. Apa yang terjadi? Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang telah kusaksikan.

Lalu mereka mendorongku pergi dengan kursi roda untuk merontgen kepalaku. Kukatakan pada mereka aku baik-baik saja, dan aku benar. Aku bahkan tidak mengalami gegar otak. Aku bertanya apa aku bisa pergi, tapi juru rawat bilang aku harus berbicara dulu dengan dokter. Jadi, aku terperangkap di UGD, menunggu, terganggu dengan Tyler yang terus-menerus meminta maaf dan berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untukku. Tak peduli berapa kali aku mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, ia terus saja menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya kupejamkan mataku dan mengabaikannya. Ia terus menggumamkan penyesalan.

"Apa dia tidur?" aku mendengar suara yang merdu bertanya. Mataku langsung terbuka.

Sehun berdiri diujung tempat tidurku, nyengir. Aku memandanginya. Tidak mudah—akan lebih wajar jika aku mengerling padanya.

"Hei, Sehun, aku sangat menyesal—" Tyler memulai.

Sehun mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikannya.

"Tidak ada darah, tidak seru," katanya, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang sempurna. Ia beranjak dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur Tyler, namun menghadap kearahku. Ia nyengir lagi.

"Jadi, apa kata mereka?" ia bertanya padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi mereka tidak mengizinkanku pergi," aku mengeluh. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak ditandu seperti kami?"

"Itu cuma soal siapa yang kau kenal." Jawabnya. "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Lalu seorang dokter menghampiri, dan mulutku menganga melihatnya. Ia masih muda, pirang... dan lebih tampan daripada bintang film mana pun yang pernah kulihat. Meski ia begitu pucat, tampak lelah, dengan lingkaran dibawah matanya. Dari apa yang dideskripsikan Charlie, ini pasti ayah Sehun.

"Jadi, Luhan," Dr Oh berkata dengan suara sangat merdu, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku, mudah-mudahan untuk terakhir kali.

Ia berjalan ke papan foto rontgen di dinding di atas kepalaku, dan menyalakannya.

"Hasil rontgenmu bagus," katanya. "Apa kepalamu sakit? Kata Sehun, kepalamu terbentur cukup keras."

"Tidak apa-apa," aku mengulangi sambil menghela napas, lalu menatap Sehun geram.

Jemari dokter yang dingin meraba tulang tengkorakku. Ia memerhatikan ketika aku meringis.

"Sakit?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga." Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah.

Aku mendengar suara tawa, dan melihat Sehun tersenyum meremehkan. Mataku menyipit.

" _Well_ , ayahmu ada di ruang tunggu—kau bisa pulang dengannya sekarang. Tapi kembalilah kalau kau merasa pusing atau mengalami masalah sekecil apa pun dengan pengelihatanmu."

"Bisakah aku kembali ke sekolah?" tanyaku, membayangkan Charlie bakal kelewat perhatian padaku.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat hari ini."

Aku menatap Sehun, "Apakah dia boleh pergi ke sekolah?"

"Harus ada yang menyebarkan kabar gembira bahwa kita selamat." Kata Sehun pongah.

"Sebenarnya," dr Oh meralat, "Sepertinya seluruh penghuni sekolah ada di ruang tunggu saat ini."

"Oh tidak," erangku. Menutupi wajahku dengan tangan.

Alis Dr Oh terangkat. "Kau mau tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak, tidak!" aku berkeras, menurunkan kakiku ke sisi tempat tidur dan langsung melompat. Terlalu cepat—aku terpeleset, dan Dr Oh menangkapku. Ia tampak waswas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku meyakinkannya lagi. Tak perlu memberitahunya bahwa keseimbanganku tak ada hubungannya dengan kepalaku yang terbentur.

"Minum Tyfenol untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya," ia memberiku saran sambil memegangiku.

"Sakitnya tidak separah itu kok," aku berkeras.

"Kedengarannya kau sangat beruntung," kata Dr Oh, tersenyum sambil menandatangani statusku dengan gerakan berlebihan.

"Aku beruntung Sehun kebetulan ada di sebelahku," aku menekankan ucapanku dengan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Oh, _well_ , ya," ujar Dr Oh, tiba-tiba menyibukkan diri dengan kertas di depannya. Lalu ia berpaling memandang Tyler, dan menghampiri tempat tidur sebelah. Intuisiku tepat, sang dokter sedang memikirkannya.

"Aku khawatir _kau_ harus tinggal bersama kami lebih lama." Ia berkata kepada Tyler, dan mulai memeriksa luka-lukanya.

Begitu dokter memunggungiku, aku bergeser ke sisi Sehun.

"Bisakah aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" aku berbisik, ia mundur selangkah. Rahangnya sekonyong-konyong mengeras.

"Ayahmu sudah menunggumu." Katanya sepelan mungkin.

Aku memandang Dr Oh dan Tyler.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan," desakku.

Ia menatapku jegkel, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri ruang panjang itu. aku nyaris berlari agar bisa mengejarnya. Begitu kami berbelok di sudut menuju lorong pendek, ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanyanya jengkel. Tatapannya dingin.

Sikapnya yang tak bersahabat mengintimidasiku. Kata-katau mengalir tak seketus yang kuinginkan. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu—aku tidak berhutang apa-apa padamu."

Aku tersentak mendengar amarah dalam suaranya. "Kau sudah janji."

"Luhan, kepalamu terbentur, kau tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Nada suaranya tajam.

Emosiku meluap-luap sekarang, kutatap dia tajam-tajam.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan kepalaku."

Ia balas menantang, "Apa yang kau mau dariku, Luhan?"

"Aku mau tau yang sebenarnya." Kataku. "Aku mau tahu kenapa aku berbohong untukmu."

"Apa _menurutmu_ yang terjadi?" sergah Sehun.

Lalu semua terlontar begitu saja.

"Yang kutahu kau tidak ada di dekatku—Tyler juga tidak melihatmu, jadi jangan bilang aku mengarang semuanya. _Van_ itu mestinya sudah menghancurkan kita berdua—tapi nyatanya tidak, dan tanganmu meninggalkan lekukan di badan mobil itu—juga di mobil yang lain, dan kau sama sekali tak terluka—dan _van_ itu seharusnya menghancurkan kakiku tapi kau menahannya..." aku bisa mendengar betapa itu terdengar sinting, dan aku tak bisa melanjutkannya. Aku begitu marah sehingga bisa merasakan air mata mulai menggenangi mataku; aku berusaha menahannya dengan menggertakkan gigiku.

Ia menatapku tak percaya. Tapi wajahnya tegang, tampak bersalah.

"Kaupikir aku mengangkat mobil _van_ dari atas tubuhmu?" nada suaranya mempertanyakan kewarasanku, tapi itu justru membuatku semakin curiga. Itu seperti kalimat yang dibawakan dengan baik sekali oleh aktor berbakat.

Aku hanya mengangguk sekali, rahangku mengeras.

"Tak ada yang akan memercayai itu, kau tahu." Suaranya terdengar mengejek sekarang.

"Aku takkan memberitahu siapa-siapa." Aku mengucapkan setiap kata dengan pelan, hati-hati mengendalikan amarahku.

Wajahnya tampak kaget. "Lalu kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?"

"Ini penting buatku," desakku. "Aku tak suka berbohong—jadi sebaiknya ada alasan yang baik mengapa aku melakukannya."

"Tidak bisakah kau berterimakasih saja dan melupakannya?"

"Terimakasih." Aku menunggu, marah dan berharap.

"Kau takkan menyerah kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu... kuharap kau menikmati kekecewaanmu."

Kami saling menatap marah dan hening. Akulah yang pertama bicara, mencoba tetap fokus. Perhatianku nyaris teralihkan oleh wajahnya yang pucat dan menawan. Rasanya seperti menatap malaikat penghancur.

"Kenapa kau bahkan peduli?" tanyaku dingin.

Ia berhenti, dan sesaat wajahnya yang indah tak disangka-sangka beruah rapuh.

"Aku tak tahu," bisiknya.

Lalu ia berbalik dan menjauh.

Aku sangat marah, hingga butuh beberapa menit agar bisa bergerak. Setelah bisa berjalan, aku melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar di ujung lorong.

Ruang tunggu lebih tidak menyenangkan dari yang ku khawatirkan. Sepertinya semua wajah yang kukenal di Forks ada di sana, menatapku. Charlie bergegas ke sisiku; aku mengangkat tangan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kuyakinkan dirinya dengan nada jengkel. Aku masih kesal, tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Dr Oh memeriksaku, dan katanya aku baik-baik saja dan bisa pulang." Aku menghela napas. Kai, Jessica dan Chen ada di sana. Mulai bergabung dengan kami. "Ayo," pintaku.

Charlie meletakkan lengannya di punggungku, tidak benar-benar menyentuhku, lalu membimbingku ke pintu keluar yang terbuat dari kaca. Aku melambai malu-malu ke arah teman-temanku, berharap bisa menunjukkan bahwa mereka tak perlu khawatir lagi. Rasanya sangat lega—itulah pertama kalinya aku mengatakannya—berada di mobil patroli.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami berdiam diri. Aku begitu larut dalam pikiranku sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Charlie di dekatku. Aku yakin sikap defensif Sehun di lorong tadi merupakan jawaban atas hal-hal aneh yang kusaksikan, yang masih tak bisa kupercaya.

Ketika kami tiba di ruma, Charlie akhirnya bicara.

"Mm... kau harus menelpon YiFei." Ia menunduk bersalah.

Aku terkejut. "Kau memberitahu Ma?!"

"Maaf."

Aku membanting pintu mobil patroli sedikit lebih keras daripada seharusnya ketika keluar.

Tentu saja ibuku histeris. Aku harus memberitahukannya sedikitnya tiga puluh kali bahwa aku baik-baik saja sebelum ia bisa tenang. Ia memohon supaya aku mau pulang—melupakan kenyataan bahwa saat itu rumah kosong—tapi permohonan Ma lebih mudah kutolak daripada yang kubayangkan. Aku asyik dengan misteri yang disimpan Oh Sehun. Dan agak lebih terobsesi kepada Sehun. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Aku tidak terlalu ingin meninggalan Forks sebagaimana seharusnya, sebagaimana yang seharusnya diinginkan orang normal dan waras.

Kuputuskan akan tidur lebih cepat malam ini. Charlie terus memerhatikanku dengan waswas, dan itu membuatku kesal. Aku menyambil tiga Tyfenol di kamar mandi. Obat ini lumayan membantu, dan begitu rasa sakitnya mereda, aku tertidur pulas.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku memimpikan Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

BAB II: End.

.

.

.

 _Chryssans289_

 _21/07/2017_


End file.
